Prima Noctae
by lagentillefan
Summary: Premier volet d'une saga comptant cinq parties en principe sur un couple peu exploité en France...Ship McWeir!


**PRIMA NOCTAE**

Les équipes du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard et du major Lorne étaient réunies pour l'exploration de la planète M6T-327, aussi appelée Calderan par ses habitants. Les deux équipes s'étaient séparées : celle de Lorne s'occupait de la surveillance de la Porte et celle de John devait négocier avec le roi de Calderan, Naxon. Mais la composition du groupe du colonel avait été légèrement modifiée : en effet, l'Athosienne Teyla Emmagan n'était pas là car elle devait présider une cérémonie de communion avec son peuple. Ainsi, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard était accompagné de Ronon Dex, l'ancien Runner, et du docteur Rodney McKay, l'astrophysicien canadien arrogant, comme d'habitude. Mais on pouvait ajouter le docteur Carson Beckett, le médecin écossais, et le docteur Elizabeth Weir, leader de l'expédition Atlantis, diplomate et linguiste. Cette mission se déroulait sous les meilleurs auspices pour le moment.

Ils étaient au château du roi Naxon et ils avaient été invités à sa table. Il y avait Rodney et Elizabeth d'un côté et John, Ronon et Carson de l'autre. La scène de leur repas était assez atypique : McKay regardait les plats d'un air suspect tandis qu'Elizabeth, après avoir goûté, lui assurait qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'agrume, et de citron en particulier, dans la nourriture ; John avait toujours son air dégoûté quand Ronon mangeait à sa « manière » et Carson était en grande conversation avec le souverain. Il y avait un tel brouhaha dans la salle à manger que les autres membres de l'équipe n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

**Naxon :** Dites-moi, Dr Beckett, que pensez-vous de notre monde ?

**Carson :** Et bien, je le trouve très…agréable. Il me rappelle mon pays.

**Naxon :** Votre pays ?

**Carson :** Oui. Il y a cette espèce d'atmosphère qu'on trouve sur certains sites de mon pays. Ce château, cette verdure…ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

**Naxon :** J'en suis heureux.

Après une petite demi-heure pour le mettre en confiance, avec l'aide de paroles flatteuses et d'alcool, Naxon finit par aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment.

**Naxon :** Vous connaissez bien vos amis, n'est-ce pas ?

**Carson**_(légèrement éméché) _Bien sûr. Nous sommes comme une sorte de famille. Pourquoi ?

**Naxon :** Le Dr Weir est-elle célibataire ?

**Carson**_(sans prêter attention à l'expression d'impatience sur le visage de Naxon) _D'après ce que je sais, oui. Nous ne pouvons pas trop nous permettre d'avoir des relations amoureuses. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas parfois de trouver quelqu'un.

Le médecin se mit à rougir : il venait de penser au lieutenant Laura Cadman(1 ).

**Naxon :** Merci.

Il eut un air incroyablement satisfait. Il regarda Elizabeth avec avidité et envie et McKay le remarqua, fronçant les sourcils. Le Calderanien se détourna rapidement pour reprendre une discussion anodine avec Carson.

Depuis le début de leur rencontre avec le roi Naxon, Rodney ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Quelque chose lui déplaisait chez cet homme. Il avait de petits yeux marron avides et cruels, un nez busqué et une bouche très fine qui donnait à son visage une expression de rudesse et de brutalité mais aussi une fierté malsaine. Et quand Rodney avait vu le regard scrutateur et intéressé de Naxon sur Elizabeth, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'était pas très intuitif, mais là…il le sentait mal. Le problème c'est qu'ils devaient rester car non seulement ce peuple serait un bon partenaire commercial mais en plus, il avait repéré dans un grand édifice en ruine, manifestement ancien, un signal énergétique relativement puissant. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** Seigneur Naxon, pouvons-nous rester ici afin d'étudier le temple en ruine des Ancêtres ?

**Naxon :** Bien sûr. Je vais vous faire préparer des chambres.

**John :** N'en préparez que…_(regardant Elizabeth et Rodney)_deux. Nous ne sommes pas utiles ici.

**Elizabeth :** En effet. De plus, ramenez Carson. Il me semble passablement émêché.

**Ronon**_(soulevant la tête de l'Ecossais endormi sans délicatesse) _Passablement ? Complètement, oui ! Je plains ses patients de demain.

**Rodney :** Et il va avoir une sacrée gueule de bois.

**Carson**_(se réveillant à moitié) _Gnkoi ?

**Rodney**_(levant les yeux au ciel) _Rien Carson, rendormez-vous.

**Carson**_(ivre et endormi) _Gnah ? Tant mieux…

Et il se rendormit immédiatement. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle. C'était extrêmement rare de voir Carson dans cet état. Ses partenaires aussi riaient de l'ivresse de l'Ecossais.

Naxon ne quittait pas Elizabeth des yeux. Qu'elle était belle quand elle riait. Mais il savait que bientôt, son sourire serait à lui. Il s'arrangerait avec l'Atlante nerveux et colérique qui allait rester ici. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire car la loi de Calderan, sa Loi était immuable.

**ooOOoo**

John et Ronon, qui portait Carson sur son épaule, étaient partis depuis une heure. Elizabeth et Rodney étaient toujours à la table du roi et ils avaient hâte de se coucher afin d'être bien reposés pour étudier le temple ancien le lendemain. De plus, Elizabeth voulait continuer les négociations pour avoir un meilleur marché au niveau des vivres, juste au cas où.

Naxon décida de mettre cartes sur table. Mais il y alla petit à petit.

**Naxon :** Connaissez-vous les lois de Calderan, Dr Weir ?

**Elizabeth :** Heu…Non. Mais je pense qu'au fil du temps, nous connaîtrons chacun nos us et coutumes.

**Naxon :** Il y en a une qui vous concerne, en fait…

**Elizabeth **_(surprise) _Ha ?

**Rodney**_(soupçonneux)_ De quoi voulez-vous parler?

**Naxon**_(lui lançant un regard noir) _Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle, Dr McKay !

**Rodney**_(du tac au tac) _Et moi, je ne suis pas un de vos vassaux !

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !

**Naxon**_(s'adressant à Elizabeth) _Ce n'est rien. _(avec un regard assassin vers McKay)_Une fois sur mes terres, si. C'est une de nos lois.

**Rodney :** C'est un peu trop facile !

**Naxon :** Un de mes serviteurs va arriver avec nos tables de lois, dont celle qui vous concerne, Elizabeth.

McKay n'apprécia pas du tout la manière dont Naxon avait prononcé le prénom de la jeune femme.

**Elizabeth :** Quelle est donc cette loi ?

**Naxon :** Elle s'appelle la Loi de Primus Nuites.

**Rodney**_(désagréable) _Ce qui veut dire ?

**Naxon :** Toute femme étrangère et célibataire foulant pour la première fois les terres de Calderan doit passer sa première nuit avec son souverain…_(souriant de satisfaction)_c'est à dire moi.

**Elizabeth**_(paniquée) _Quoi !

**Rodney**_(réagissant au quart de tour) _Impossible !

**Naxon**_(trop confiant) _Oh ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

**Rodney**_(sans réfléchir) _C'est ma petite amie !

**Naxon**_(ne comprenant pas le terme) _Votre quoi ?

**Rodney**_(avec un air de défi)_ Ma compagne, si vous préférez.

Elizabeth était muette de stupeur devant la réponse inattendue de Rodney. Réfléchissant rapidement et pensant que c'était la meilleure solution pour éviter de partager le lit du Calderanien, elle recomposa son visage afin de soutenir les dires du Canadien.

**Naxon :** Vraiment ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui_(voyant Rodney se détendre lorsqu'elle confirma ses allégations)_, vraiment.

**Naxon :** Pourtant, le Dr Beckett m'a dit que vous étiez seule…

**Rodney**_(pensant tuer Carson à son retour sur Atlantis) _Il n'est pas au courant.

McKay craignait de plus en plus que son énorme mensonge qu'il aimerait réel soit découvert par le Calderanien. Cet homme n'était pas stupide et lui était un piètre menteur(2).

**Elizabeth :** Personne ne l'est.

**Naxon**_(soupçonneux) _Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** A cause de nos positions respectives dans la hiérarchie d'Atlantis. Certains membres de mon équipe désapprouveraient cette relation.

**Naxon**_(avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon) _Dans ce cas là, les appartements que je vous ai préparés ne sont pas adaptés…Likia !

**Likia :** Oui, Seigneur.

**Naxon :** Prépare la Chambre de Voyeo.

**Likia**_(désolée pour les Terriens) _Oui, Seigneur.

**Naxon :** Varli vous mènera à vos appartements dès qu'ils seront prêts.

**Elizabeth**_(méfiante) _Merci…

**Naxon**_(se levant de table) _Passez une bonne nuit, chers hôtes et futurs partenaires.

**Rodney**_(grommelant) _Ouais, ouais, bonne nuit…

**Elizabeth**_(inclinant la tête) _Bonne nuit, Seigneur Naxon.

Naxon partit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une femme aussi élégante et avec la stature d'Elizabeth puisse être avec l'homme arrogant et colérique qu'était le Dr McKay. Mais il allait bientôt en avoir le cœur net.

**ooOOoo**

Varli les entraînait tous deux dans un dédale de couloirs. McKay pensait qu'il serait impossible de s'enfuir car ils risqueraient fort de se perdre. Elizabeth, elle, s'interrogeait sur les risques et les conséquences de leur mensonge. Elle décida donc de questionner le serviteur.

**Elizabeth :** Excusez-moi. La Loi de Primus Nuites existe-t'elle vraiment ?

**Varli :** Oui, ma Dame.

**Rodney**_(se doutant de la réponse) _Depuis quand est-elle instaurée ?

**Varli :** Depuis que le Roi Naxon est au pouvoir, Sire. Beaucoup de femmes ayant subi cette loi sont devenues ses concubines.

**Elizabeth :** ça ne concerne que les femmes étrangères ?

**Varli :** Non. Dès qu'une jeune fille est assez âgée pour avoir des rapports sexuels, elle doit donner sa virginité au Roi.

**Elizabeth**_(horrifiée) _Personne n'a protesté ?

**Varli :** Au début, si. Mais ils furent exécutés. Plus personne ne proteste maintenant. Cette loi est en vigueur depuis maintenant 30 ans.

**Rodney :** Y a-t'il des étrangers qui ont menti ?

**Varli :** Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Elizabeth :** Qui ont raconté qu'ils avaient une liaison par exemple, ou qu'ils aimaient une personne du même sexe.

**Varli :** Oui.

**Elizabeth :** Et que s'est-il passé ?

**Varli :** Le Roi a pris la femme et a fait tuer le menteur.

Rodney déglutit. Dans quelle mouise s'étaient-ils encore fourrés…Elizabeth lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule et l'astrophysicien savoura ce moment. Il aimait quand Elizabeth le touchait et il s'en délectait à chaque fois. Il aurait tellement aimé que son mensonge soit vrai mais ce n'était qu'un moyen de survie. Et puis, il voulait surtout éviter qu'Elizabeth se fasse violer par ce pervers de Naxon.

Varli finit par s'arrêter devant une porte.

**Varli :** Voici votre chambre.

Elizabeth et Rodney se regardèrent, paniqués. Ils étaient face à une chambre…nuptiale !

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait laissé le lit à Elizabeth et s'était installé par terre avec un oreiller. Cette chambre était immense et spacieuse et contenait de magnifiques meubles. Elle était d'une couleur douce et pastel qui lui donnait un aspect romantique. Mais la situation ne l'était pas du tout !

Rodney sentait la présence d'Elizabeth dans son dos et cela le troubla. Elle était si proche…mais il se devait de rester à sa place. Ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour la protéger, pas un moyen de la draguer, nom d'un chien ! Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu de telles pensées. Il sursauta quand elle se mit à lui parler.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney.

**Rodney**_(se retournant) _Oui ?

**Elizabeth :** Vous n'avez pas trop froid ?

**Rodney :** Non, non. Ça va.

Mais en fait, il était gelé. Mais il se retenait de frissonner.

**Rodney :** Et vous ?

**Elizabeth :** ça va. Ecoutez, Rodney, il va falloir se tutoyer devant Naxon et son entourage…

**Rodney :** Je sais, vous avez raison…

**Elizabeth**_(souriant) _Et on devrait commencer maintenant, histoire de s'entraîner.

**Rodney**_(timidement) _Hem, oui…_(baissant la tête, honteux)_Je suis vraiment désolé de vous…_(voyant l'air de réprobation d'Elizabeth)_de t'avoir entraîné dans cette galère…

**Elizabeth :** Je pense que c'était la seule solution, Rodney. Et puis appelle-moi Liz.

**Rodney :** Ok…Liz. _(regardant les alentours de la chambre pour faire dévier la conversation)_Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans cette chambre…

**Elizabeth**_(inquiète) _Quoi donc ?

**Rodney :** Ce miroir, sur le mur. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

En effet, il y avait un miroir qui prenait toute la surface du mur. Sa présence était plutôt incongrue étant donnée l'atmosphère offerte par la chambre.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Rodney :** Qui est-ce ?

**Naxon**_(derrière la porte) _C'est le Roi Naxon. Puis-je entrer ?

Alarmé, Rodney se leva précipitamment, prit son oreiller, retira sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes à la vitesse de la lumière et se glissa dans le lit aux côtés d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** Vous pouvez entrer.

Naxon entra et ils pouvaient apercevoir d'autres hommes qui attendaient dans le couloir. Que leur voulait-il encore ?

Naxon observa les deux Atlantes. Ils étaient tous deux encore habillés. Même McKay avait gardé sa chemise. Le Calderanien était de plus en plus sûr que les deux Terriens lui mentaient.

**Naxon**_(d'un ton aimable) _Vous avez froid ?

**Rodney :** Oui. _(sarcastique)_ Ça doit faire longtemps que cette chambre n'a pas été chauffée.

**Naxon :** Je vais arranger ça. _(claquant des doigts)_Xan, allume la cheminée.

**Xan :** Oui, Seigneur.

Pendant que le jeune Xan s'occupait de la cheminée, Naxon reporta son attention sur Elizabeth et Rodney.

**Naxon**_(nettement moins aimable) _Voyez-vous, cette chambre est un peu spéciale.

**Rodney :** Oh ?

**Naxon :** Elle me permet de vérifier quand on me ment.

**Rodney :** Comment ça ?

**Naxon :** Certaines personnes ont essayé de passer au travers de la Loi Primus Nuites…Mais pour prouver ce qu'ils racontaient, ils devaient me montrer une preuve.

**Elizabeth :** Quel genre de preuve ?

**Naxon :** Dites-moi, Dr McKay, avez-vous déjà pris le Dr Weir ?

**Rodney**_(ne comprenant pas) _Hein ?

**Naxon**_(toujours avec un ton froid et calme) _Avez-vous déjà fait vôtre le Dr Weir ?

Comprenant enfin, Rodney était sous le choc et ne sut plus comment réagir.

**Elizabeth**_(intervenant et contrariée) _En quoi cela vous concerne t'il ?

**Naxon**_(froidement et menaçant) _Je veux une réponse.

**Elizabeth**_(le défiant) _Et bien, oui. Je me suis déjà donnée à Rodney !

**Naxon :** Bien, alors vous allez me le montrer…

**Rodney**_(paniqué) _Quoi ! Et si nous refusons !

**Naxon :** Alors…_(claquant des doigts)_

Trois hommes armés entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils possédaient des armes geniis. Rodney et Elizabeth dégainèrent eux aussi instinctivement leurs pistolets mais ils étaient clairement en infériorité numérique.

**Naxon :** Evitez de faire ce genre d'action suicidaire. Si vous avez déjà couché ensemble, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes…

**Rodney**_(protestant) _Avec tout ce monde entrain de nous regarder, si ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !

**Naxon :** Mais c'est bien normal…C'est pourquoi nous ne serons pas ici…mais je vous verrai grâce à mon miroir un peu spécial, prévu pour ce genre de cas.

**Rodney**_(les yeux agrandis par la panique) _Des vitres sans teint…

**Naxon :** Bien, maintenant que vous avez saisi la situation, je vous laisse. Ho ! Au fait, juste un détail : je reconnais tout de suitequelqu'un qu'on viole, Dr McKay…Sur ce, bonsoir. J'ai hâte de voir vos prouesses…

Il quitta la chambre, laissant Rodney et Elizabeth complètement interdits. Que devaient-ils faire ?

**ooOOoo**

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux et immobiles. McKay était entrain de réfléchir à toute vitesse mais rien à faire : ils étaient piégés ! Deux choix s'offraient à eux. Chois n°1 : ils ne faisaient rien et donc Naxon tuerait Rodney et prendrait Elizabeth de force ; choix n°2 : ils le faisaient…mais Rodney ne voulait pas imposer ça à la jeune femme. Voilà où ils en étaient avec son plan foireux !

Il était toujours entrain de réfléchir quand Elizabeth agit la première. Elle commença par enlever son T-shirt puis elle se mit à califourchon sur Rodney, pour cacher son visage étonné au miroir.

**Rodney**_(surpris) _Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que vous…

**Elizabeth**_(lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres) _Chut, Rodney. Tutoie-moi et appelle-moi Liz…

**Rodney**_(suppliant et malheureux) _Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te…

**Elizabeth**_(le rassurant en le serrant dans ses bras) _Tout va bien, Rodney, tout va bien. _(devenant très sérieuse)_Après t'avoir enlevé ton T-shirt, tu te mettras sur moi. Il faut que cela paraisse le plus naturel et le plus routinier possible.

**Rodney**_(protestant) _Mais…

Elizabeth l'embrassa fougueusement pour le faire taire mais il ne répondit pas à son baiser. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il aurait voulu qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, que cela se fasse de manière plus conventionnelle, pas poussé par un souverain vicelard !

Voyant l'air triste et suppliant de Rodney, Elizabeth lui fit un sourire confiant et rassurant et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

**Elizabeth :** Tout va bien se passer, Rodney. Mais fais quelque chose, sinon nous sommes morts.

**Rodney :** Je suis navré. Tout est de ma faute.

**Elizabeth :** Non, Rodney. Tu n'es pas responsable.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec douceur et tendresse. Vaincu, Rodney y répondit avec passion. Il la serra contre lui tandis que sa langue tentait de s'insérer dans sa bouche afin de rejoindre celle de la jeune femme. Leurs deux langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser carnassier et désespéré à la fois. Elizabeth glissa ensuite ses mains sous le T-shirt de l'astrophysicien et caressa son torse. Rodney la regardait amoureusement, mais aussi tristement, tout en levant les bras pour qu'elle lui retire son T-shirt. Suivant les instructions d'Elizabeth, il la coucha sur le lit et se mit sur elle, embrassant son cou, sa nuque puis ses épaules. Elle guida ses mains jusqu'aux agrafes de son soutien-gorge afin qu'il le lui retire. Elle vit son regard hésitant et sourit, rassurante. Elle embrassa encore, retirant une de ses mains de son dos pour la poser sur sa nuque afin d'approfondir son baiser. Puis elle chuchota.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney, s'il te plaît…

**Rodney**_(avec un air d'excuse) _Liz, je…

**Elizabeth**_(fronçant les sourcils) _Rodney ! Vas-y, nom d'un chien !

Elle lui reprit la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement, jouant avec sa langue et celle de Rodney, qui soupira d'aise. Il finit par dégrafer le sous-vêtement mais n'osa pas regarder ce qu'il venait de libérer. Elle lui posa alors la tête sur sa poitrine et, finalement vaincu par son désir, il finit par embrasser ses seins. Puis il titilla les pointes avec sa langue, faisant gémir Elizabeth qui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rodney. Alors qu'il continuait cette douce torture, elle finit par s'arc-bouter contre lui, lui laissant la place de glisser sa main dans son dos. Il revint vers son visage et l'embrassa encore, avide de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'embrasser !

Toujours occupé avec les lèvres de la jeune femme, Rodney ne sentit pas immédiatement la main d'Elizabeth se glisser vers son pantalon. Elle pensait qu'elle devait un peu l'aider pour qu'il aille plus loin. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il l'arrêta.

**Rodney**_(essoufflé) _N…Non, Liz. Pas besoin de coup de main, je suis suffisamment excité comme ça.

**Elizabeth :** Tu es sûr ?

**Rodney :** Oui…Je ne te laisserai pas toucher « ça » !

« Quel étrange respect », pensa Elizabeth, amusée. Comme si cela allait dégrader sa personne et son image de leader.

**Elizabeth :** Il faut pourtant que nous enlevions nos pantalons, Rodney…

**Rodney :** Je…je sais, mais…

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, elle défit son pantalon et baissa légèrement son caleçon afin de pouvoir caresser le membre déjà bien tendu. Rodney gémit alors sous la caresse.

**Rodney**_(gémissant) _Liz…Non, Liz…

Elle continua la caresse et sentit que le sexe de Rodney se tendait de plus en plus. Quant à Rodney, il poussait des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Elle lui passa son bras libre autour du cou afin que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille du Canadien.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney, retire-moi mon pantalon…

**Rodney**_(murmurant) _Liz, non, je…_(sentant encore la caresse plus insistante d'Elizabeth, il gémit)_Ooooh, c'est bon…

Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Rodney résistait pour éviter l'issue…fatale, disons. Elle lui chuchota encore à l'oreille.

**Elizabeth :** J'ai envie de toi, Rodney…S'il te plaît, viens…

En entendant ces mots, Rodney rouvrit les yeux et n'arriva pas à croire ce que venait de dire Elizabeth. Elle le voulait ? Vraiment ? Ou alors, les circonstances, ici très excitantes, pouvaient la pousser à vouloir faire l'amour avec lui. Mais le ton était tellement suppliant que Rodney s'avoua enfin vaincu. Il finit de retirer complètement son pantalon et son caleçon puis il s'attaqua au pantalon d'Elizabeth. Il le lui retira rapidement et sa culotte suivit le même chemin. Elizabeth avait cessé de caresser la partie intime de son anatomie pour revenir sur son torse d'un côté et son dos de l'autre, faisant glisser sa main parfois jusqu'à ses fesses. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, leurs langues jouant un incroyable ballet qui exprimait leur passion, leur désir et leur plaisir. Il finit par glisser sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, qui gémit doucement, puis il caressa son intimité. Il glissa alors un doigt puis deux dans son intimité profonde ce qui lui fit pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Elizabeth s'arc-bouta contre lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules. Comme elle aimait ses épaules. Elles étaient carrées et exprimaient sa personnalité et sa détermination…mais c'était si agréable de s'y agripper. Encore légèrement cohérente, elle lui susurra :

**Elizabeth**_(haletant) _Prends-moi, Rodney…S'il te plaît, prends-moi !

Il ne fut que trop heureux de l'exaucer. N'oubliant pas qu'ils étaient observés et qu'ils devaient donc faire passer cette expérience sexuelle comme habituelle, Rodney se désola d'entrer en elle de façon… « ferme ». Il la pénétra donc avec une certaine force tout de même contenue, ce qui fit crier la jeune femme. Puis il bougea en elle, tout d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Alors qu'elle gémissait à chacun de ses mouvements, Elizabeth posa ses mains sur ses fesses et le serra encore plus contre elle pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus profondément en elle.

**Rodney**_(avec une voix rauque de plaisir) _Liz, oh Liz…

**Elizabeth**_(gémissant de plus en plus fort) _Vas-y…Rodney…Aah…Rodneyyy…

Les derniers coups de reins de Rodney et le mouvement des hanches d'Elizabeth avant l'orgasme les transporta au summum du plaisir. Tout n'était plus que cris et gémissements, lâchant parfois leurs noms. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble et crièrent tous les deux.

**Elizabeth :** Rodneyyyyy !

**Rodney :** Liiiiz !

Rodney s'écroula ensuite sur Elizabeth, épuisé et heureux. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Il se retira et observa son visage : elle lui souriait !

Elizabeth lui caressa la joue avec tendresse puis attira le visage du Canadien vers elle et l'embrassa avec douceur. Jamais elle n'avait connu ça auparavant. Elle avait été impressionnée par la performance de Rodney.

Quant à lui, il se glissa à ses côtés et reprenait son souffle. Il n'avait ressenti ça avec aucune femme dans le passé. Mais il faut dire qu'ici, c'était différent : il était amoureux d'Elizabeth, il l'aimait plus que tout. Il vit Elizabeth le regardait.

**Rodney**_(inquiet) _Ça va?

**Elizabeth :** Oui. C'était …formidable !

**Rodney**_(gêné) _Heu…Merci. _(de nouveau inquiet)_Tu es sure, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

**Elizabeth**_(avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux)_Non. Et d'ailleurs…

A sa grande surprise, elle se remit sur lui, lui prit les mains pour les poser sur ses seins afin qu'il les caresse puis, une fois qu'il accomplissait tendrement la manœuvre, elle se remit à lui caresser le sexe, déjà entrain de se dresser.

**Rodney**_(riant presque mais poussant des râles de plaisir sous la caresse d'Elizabeth) _Hmm…En…aaah…Encore ?

**Elizabeth**_(se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser) _Oui, s'il te plaît…

Et il ne fut que trop heureux d'accéder à son désir.

**ooOOoo**

Naxon n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas menti, mais en plus ils recommençaient ! De plus, il s'était senti rabaissé en entendant les hurlements de plaisir poussés par Elizabeth. Ce McKay était un si bon amant ? Vaincu, il décida de ne rien tenter contre eux. Le peuple d'Atlantis ne pourrait lui rapporter que des ennuis…

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth se réveilla la première. Elle était dans les bras de Rodney et se sentait heureuse et satisfaite. Elle regarda ensuite le visage du scientifique et remarqua qu'il lui restait toujours une légère expression de culpabilité sur le visage. Décidément, Rodney réfléchissait parfois un peu trop. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, il était toujours inquiet. Elizabeth se sourit à elle-même en pensant à cette nuit merveilleuse alors que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre quatre fois et Elizabeth en sentait encore les effets…Chaque fois qu'ils avaient recommencé à faire l'amour, c'était plus passionné et plus intense que la fois précédente. Elle reposa son regard sur Rodney et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

Se sachant sans doute toujours observée, elle prit un des draps pour couvrir son corps, car elle ne voulait pas que Naxon puisse continuer à la voir nue. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir de la coiffeuse présente dans la chambre et s'observa un moment. Elle avait les lèvres légèrement gonflées d'avoir tant embrassé et son corps portait quelques suçons offerts par un Rodney transporté par la passion. Elle pourrait les masquer avec ses vêtements, sauf un qui était à la base de son cou, sur la veine artérielle. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient en désordre. Rodney semblait aimer y mêler ses doigts quand elle l'embrassait et qu'elle le…Elle chassa cette pensée fort peu catholique de sa tête mais se rappela comment Rodney l'avait combattu. Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant…bien qu'elle évitait de le faire. Mais avec Rodney, c'était différent. Cette nuit d'amour avait eu pour effet de lever le voile sur les sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'astrophysicien et elle sourit. Rodney…Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Elle se retourna quand elle l'entendit remuer derrière elle.

**ooOOoo**

McKay se réveilla enfin. L'esprit embrumé, il ne se rappelait plus où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Elizabeth, seulement couverte d'un drap, s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise puis de consternation : il se rappela de ce qui avait transpiré cette nuit dans cette chambre, dans ce lit ! Il baissa immédiatement les yeux.

**Elizabeth**_(tendrement) _Bonjour, Rodney.

**Rodney**_(gêné) _Bonjour, Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant et avec un ton de réprobation) _Liz…

**Rodney**_(toujours les yeux baissés) _Désolé.

Elizabeth s'inquiéta devant le comportement de Rodney mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette question car quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Elizabeth :** Entrez.

La jeune servante qui avait préparé la chambre, Likia, entra, transportant des draps propres, des serviettes et des vêtements.

**Likia :** Sa Majesté Naxon veut que vous portiez ceci_(montrant les vêtements)_ pour le repas. Je dois aussi vous amener à la Salle des Bains.

**Elizabeth :** Merci. Tu veux y aller en premier, Rodney ?

**Rodney**_(levant à peine les yeux) _Non, vas-y. Je passerai après.

Likia tendit une espèce de robe de chambre à Elizabeth, qui la mit, et des serviettes puis partit la mener à la Salle des Bains, laissant Rodney seul dans ses réflexions. Il était entrain de se marteler mentalement la tête et commença à se parler à lui-même.

**Rodney :** Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, espèce d'abruti ! Regarde où ça mène tes idées idiotes ! Je…je l'ai violée ! J'ai violé Elizabeth ! Je ne suis pas mieux que ce vicelard de Naxon…Je suis pire ! Je l'ai poussée à accepter ça ! Je ne la mérite pas ! Je ne la mérite pas…

Rongé par la culpabilité et le remord, McKay commença à sangloter.

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth se délassait dans le bain chaud et agréable. La nuit avait été très…relaxante mais d'un autre côté, elle était moulue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait l'amour comme ça. Rectification : elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça. Mais elle s'inquiétait encore de l'expression étrange qu'elle avait vue sur le visage de Rodney. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle pensa ensuite à leur retour sur Atlantis…Comment allaient-ils gérer leur nouvelle relation ? Fallait-il le dire aux autres ? Elle rejeta ces pensées pour se concentrer uniquement sur une chose : ils devaient quitter Calderan, et en vitesse ! Tant pis pour les vivres et le possible E2PZ ! Les risques étaient trop grands. Car si elle ne s'était pas trompée en cernant Naxon, elle se doutait bien que celui-ci risquait d'avoir été blessé dans son orgueil et sa fierté. Jamais elle n'avait crié comme ça dans les bras d'un amant…Rodney savait y faire. Elle se mit à rire toute seule quand la jeune Likia arriva.

**Likia :** Vous avez fini, ma Dame ?

**Elizabeth**_(sortant de la baignoire rustique) _Oui.

Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et suivit la domestique jusqu'à sa…leur chambre. Elles y trouvèrent Rodney, un drap autour de la taille, faisant les 100 pas, avec un air malheureux.. Elizabeth remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Il avait pleuré ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth**_(inquiète) _Rodney ?

**Rodney**_(sursautant)_ Ah! Je peux y aller ?

**Likia :** Oui, Sire.

**Rodney :** Bien. Je te laisse la chambre pour t'habiller, Liz.

Il prit les vêtements qu'avait amené Likia, des serviettes et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Likia le suivit rapidement pour lui indiquer où se trouvait la Salle des Bains.

Elizabeth était sous le choc : qu'arrivait-il à Rodney ? Elle commença alors à y réfléchir tout en s'habillant. Une nouvelle servante, Moriane, la rejoignit pour l'aider à s'apprêter.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney s'était versé quelques seaux d'eau froide pour se calmer et tenter d'effacer tous les souvenirs de la nuit. Il était rongé par la culpabilité et il s'en voulait d'oser se rappeler des merveilleuses sensations qu'il avait ressenties la veille. Il voulait éteindre la flamme qui le consumait mais cela se révéla impossible. Il ne pouvait oublier. Il décida alors qu'il prendrait une décision claire lors de son retour sur Atlantis. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il se prépare.

Les autres devaient s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles. Elizabeth les aura sans doute averti. Est-ce qu'elle leur dira tout ? Cela, il en doutait. Il finit de s'habiller et Likia, qui l'attendait dans le couloir, le ramena à sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Rodney resta muet d'admiration.

Elizabeth était debout au milieu de la chambre, à l'attendre. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge tout en velours. Elle avait un décolleté qui exposait ses épaules aux yeux de tous, et les suçons avec. La robe lui collait au corps, montrant la finesse de sa taille et ses courbes parfaites. Le haut des manches était légèrement bouffant puis celles-ci étaient enserrées par un magnifique ruban bleu outremer en satin. Les manches étaient ensuite évasées, ne laissant apparaître que ses doigts fins. Elle portait un collier ras du cou auquel était accroché un magnifique saphir. Ses cheveux, coiffés élégamment, étaient surmontés d'un joli diadème argenté avec un autre saphir en son milieu. Elizabeth ressemblait à une princesse de contes de fée, voire même à une reine elfique. Rodney aurait voulu s'approcher voire même embrasser cette beauté mais il s'y refusa. Il avait déjà suffisamment aggravé les choses, inutile d'en rajouter…

**Rodney :** Liz, vous…tu es magnifique !

**Elizabeth**_(remarquant sa présence en l'entendant, rougissant) _Merci…

Elle l'observa alors : il portait lui aussi une magnifique tenue, mais d'un joli bleu cyan légèrement foncé. Il avait une tunique qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, le col était assez haut, de style chinois, avec de belles broderies d'un bleu pâle et pur. La tunique était attachée à la manière des tuniques chinoises, c'est à dire avec de petites lanières de cuir partant du cou jusqu'à la taille. Là justement, il portait une ceinture bleu pâle attaché à l'aide d'une boucle en argent. Des longs bracelets de cuir noir entouraient ses poignets. Il portait un pantalon bleu plus foncé que sa tunique et avait des bottes en daim noir aux pieds. Le bleu de ses vêtements faisait ressortit le bleu de ses yeux et lui affinait la silhouette mais gardait l'aspect solide de ses épaules, épaules auxquelles Elizabeth avait adoré s'accrocher lors des quatre puissants orgasmes. Elle finit par remettre ses idées en place et lui retourna son compliment.

**Elizabeth :** Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Elle sourit en voyant Rodney virer au rouge vif.

**Likia :** Il nous faut y aller maintenant. Le Roi vous attend.

**Elizabeth :** Bien. Rodney…

Elle s'avança vers lui et glissa son bras sous le sien. Croyant toujours jouer le rôle de l'amoureux, avec son sentiment de culpabilité toujours en tête, il la laissa faire quand elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Il savoura ce moment, sachant pertinemment que tout cela cesserait une fois revenu sur Atlantis.

**ooOOoo**

Naxon attendait impatiemment ses deux hôtes et resta interdit à leur arrivée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les tenues qu'il leur avait fait mettre leur donnerait une telle majesté. De plus, le rouge de la robe d'Elizabeth s'accordait parfaitement au bleu de l'ensemble du Dr McKay et donnait une parfaite évidence à leur couple. La jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers McKay grandit encore. Il le regarda alors avec haine quand ils s'installèrent à sa table.

Elizabeth avait vu le regard haineux de Naxon sur Rodney, ce qui renforça sa décision d'abandonner tout marché avec le Calderanien. Elle prit rapidement la parole.

**Elizabeth :** Seigneur Naxon, nous devons partir. Les nôtres doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir.

**Naxon :** Vraiment ?

Il remarqua soudain les traces rouges sur la peau pâle, et sans doute douce, du Dr Weir. Sa jalousie et sa haine pour le mâle atlante flambaient de plus en plus. Cet homme avait eu cette femme superbe qu'il désirait tant…

**Elizabeth**_(le ramenant au moment présent) _Oui. Après l'incident d'hier soir, je préfère rompre tout contact avec votre peuple.

**Naxon :** Mais je croyais…

**Elizabeth :** Il existe beaucoup d'autres mondes, Seigneur, et je ne veux pas risquer la vertu des femmes de mon équipe.

**Rodney**_(se mêlant à la conversation) _De plus, vous semblez bien trop proche des Geniis à mon goût.

**Naxon :** Mais, ce ne sont que des partenaires co…

**Rodney :** Peut-être. Mais nous avons déjà été trahis. Désolé.

**Naxon :** Mais sachez, Dr Weir, que c'est un grand honneur pour les femmes de mon peuple d'avoir le privilège de partager ma couche.

**Elizabeth**_(froidement) _Je ne crois pas, non. _(se levant)_Nous partons. Likia a préparé nos affaires pour notre départ et nous a prêté deux chevaux. Elle s'est proposée pour nous accompagner jusqu'à la Porte des Etoiles. Par contre, je vais vous rendre les bijoux que vous m'avez prêtés et…

**Naxon :** Gardez tout. C'est un cadeau. Dans l'espoir que vous vous rappellerez de Calderan et de la proposition de marché que je vous ai faite.

**Elizabeth**_(étonnée) _Heu…Merci, Seigneur.

**Naxon**_(claquant des doigts) _Apportez-leur des manteaux !

Deux serviteurs arrivèrent alors avec deux magnifiques capes de fourrure et les mirent sur les deux Atlantes.

Naxon aurait voulu tuer le Dr McKay, et ainsi obtenir les faveurs d'Elizabeth, mais il savait pertinemment que s'il faisait ça, les Atlantes lui feraient payer ça très cher et son peuple perdrait le peu de respect qu'il avait encore envers son Roi.

Il prit la main d'Elizabeth et la baisa et fit un rapide hochement de tête vers McKay.

**Naxon :** Bon retour chez vous.

Rodney et Elizabeth quittèrent la salle à manger et se dirigèrent vers les écuries, où les attendait Likia. Elizabeth monta gracieusement en amazone sur la magnifique jument blanche sélectionnée par la jeune fille tandis que Rodney se débattait comme un beau diable pour monter sur un bel étalon noir. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**Rodney**_(conscient de la présence de Likia) _Ça te fait rire ?

**Elizabeth**_(riant toujours) _Oui, beaucoup.

**Rodney**_(râlant) _Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de grimper sur ces bestioles…

**Elizabeth**_(gentiment moqueuse) _Mais je le vois bien.

McKay finit par réussir à s'installer mais il s'accrocha fermement au cheval. Voulant qu'il ait un semblant de dignité devant le roi Naxon qui les observait, elle lui donna quelques conseils en matière d'équitation. Rodney les appliqua à la lettre et réussit à se stabiliser sur sa monture. Likia prit alors les rênes des deux chevaux et les fit avancer.

**Elizabeth :** Enfin ! J'ai hâte de retrouver Atlantis.

**Rodney :** Moi aussi.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant malicieusement) _J'ai aussi hâte de voir la tête qu'ils vont faire en nous voyant habillés comme ça !

Rodney sourit pauvrement. Il aimait la voir sourire, car les occasions n'étaient pas si fréquentes avec les Wraith, les Geniis, les Go'aulds et plus récemment les Oris. Il réfléchissait aussi à la décision qu'il devait prendre au sujet de son avenir sur Atlantis.

Elizabeth remarqua la tristesse marquer les traits du Canadien. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Enfin…Une fois sur Atlantis, ils devront avoir une discussion sérieuse.

**ooOOoo**

Quand le colonel Caldwell vit le Dr Weir et le Dr McKay débarquer sur Atlantis dans ces tenues, les yeux lui étaient presque sortis de la tête. Il descendit rapidement dans l'aire de débarquement tandis que le reste de la Flag Team était déjà à leurs côtés.

**John :** Waow ! Elizabeth, vous êtes superbe! _(se reprenant soudain)_Enfin, vous l'êtes habituellement, mais je veux dire…

**Rodney :** Vous vous enfoncez, colonel.

**Elizabeth**_(riant) _Tout va bien, John, j'ai compris.

**Teyla :** Cette robe est magnifique. Vous êtes aussi incroyablement élégant, Dr McKay.

**Rodney**_(caustique) _Ah ben quand même ! Merci Teyla.

**Elizabeth :** Je pourrais vous la prêter si vous voulez, Teyla.

**Teyla :** Elle ne m'irait pas.

**Ronon :** Bien sûr que si !

**Teyla**_(rougissant) _Merci…Mais je voulais juste dire qu'elle serait trop grande pour moi. Et le rouge n'est pas vraiment ma couleur…

**Elizabeth :** On pourrait la reproduire à votre taille et avec la couleur qui vous plaît…

**Teyla :** Ça serait une bonne idée, mais elle ne servira peut-être pas…

**John :** C'est bientôt Noël. _(regardant timidement Elizabeth)_On pourrait peut-être organiser une petite fête…

**Elizabeth :** Pourquoi pas ? Les Wraith se tiennent tranquilles pour le moment. Alors tant que ça dure…

**John :** Il va falloir qu'on fasse les commandes des cadeaux assez vite…

**Rodney :** On a encore un bon mois avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

**John :** Cool !

**Teyla et Ronon :** C'est quoi Noël ?

**John :** Aheuuuu…

Il fut heureusement interrompu par le colonel Caldwell, qui semblait assez contrarié.

**Caldwell :** Dr Weir ! Dr McKay! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tenues?

**Elizabeth :** Un cadeau du roi de Calderan.

John remarqua soudain les bijoux que portait Elizabeth.

**John :** Excusez-moi, Elizabeth, mais_ (montrant les saphirs)_ils sont vrais ?

**Elizabeth :** Heu…Oui, je crois.

**Teyla :** Vous avez vu leur taille ! C'est incroyablement précieux !

**John :** Et ça coûte une fortune !

**Elizabeth :** Je les mettrai dans un coffre…

**Caldwell**_(de plus en plus contrarié) _Ho ! C'est par ici que ça se passe !

Ils cessèrent tous de parler et regardèrent le colonel Caldwell, interdits.

**Caldwell :** Pourquoi revenez-vous les mains presque vides ? Où sont les vivres ? Et l'énergie ?

**Elizabeth :** On a dû laisser tomber. Il y a eu un petit souci…

**John**_(étonné) _Ha bon ? Je croyais que tout se passait bien, pourtant…

**Rodney :** Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences…

**John :** Merci, je sais…_(remarquant le visage soucieux de McKay)_ Ça va, McKay ?

**Rodney**_(assez sèchement) _Oui, oui.

**Caldwell :** Bon. Habillez-vous réglementairement et venez faire votre rapport dans mon bureau dans 20 minutes.

**Elizabeth :** Bien.

**Rodney :** Ok.

McKay partit alors rapidement vers ses quartiers, laissant une Elizabeth perplexe derrière lui. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

**ooOOoo**

Au bureau de Caldwell, Elizabeth et Rodney étaient assis en face du colonel, impatient de connaître les raisons de l'échec des négociations.

**Caldwell :** Alors ?

**Elizabeth :** Le roi de Calderan a instauré une loi particulière et elle s'avère particulièrement gênante, voire dégradante, pour les femmes.

**Caldwell :** Quelle loi ?

**Rodney :** Une loi de Prima Noctae revisitée, disons…

**Caldwell :** Oui, et bien ?

**Rodney**_(choqué) _Comment ça et bien !

**Elizabeth**_(posant une main d'avertissement sur le bras de Rodney, qui frissonna à son contact) _Ecoutez, colonel. Cette loi imposait que toute femme étrangère et célibataire foulant pour la première fois les terres de Calderan devait partager la couche du roi…Vous voyez le problème ?

**Caldwell :** Heu…En effet…

**Rodney :** Sans parler des malheureuses jeunes filles qui doivent donner leur virginité à ce porc !

**Elizabeth**_(peinée) _Rodney…

**Caldwell**_(soudain inquiet) _Elizabeth, ne me dites pas qu'il vous a… ?

**Elizabeth :** Non. Le Dr McKay a eu une idée lumineuse.

**Caldwell :** Laquelle ?

**Elizabeth :** Il m'a fait passer pour sa compagne.

**Caldwell :** Et ça a suffit ?

**Elizabeth**_(mentant et rougissant) _Heu…Oui. _(se reprenant)_Mais j'ai préféré rompre tous liens diplomatiques avec les Calderaniens. Tant que cette loi sera en vigueur, les femmes de l'expédition seront en danger, disons…

**Caldwell :** Je vois…Et la source d'énergie ?

**Rodney :** Sans importance. Le personnel avant tout…

**Caldwell**_(levant un sourcil, déçu) _Bien…_(remarquant la trace rouge sur le cou du Dr Weir)_Excusez-moi, docteur mais qu'avez-vous au cou ?

**Elizabeth**_(gênée) _Heu…Je me suis violemment cognée sur une coiffeuse…

**Caldwell**_(soupçonneux) _Mouais…Allez vous faire examiner maintenant…

**Rodney :** Le Dr Beckett est en état de le faire ?

**Caldwell**_(souriant) _Oui, si on veut. Evitez de parler trop fort. D'après lui, il entend les sonneries de Big Ben.

Malgré son état d'esprit, McKay ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Elizabeth. Il allait bien s'amuser à taquiner le malheureux médecin écossais.

Après avoir salué poliment le colonel Caldwell, ils se dirigèrent silencieusement à l'infirmerie. Elizabeth observa le visage de l'astrophysicien : pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste et malheureux ? Elle voulut lui parler mais il accéléra soudain le pas. C'était décidé. Ce soir, elle irait voir Rodney pour pouvoir lui parler et l'interroger sur son étrange comportement. Comme ça, elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

**ooOOoo**

Le docteur Carson Beckett avait les traits tirés par la gueule de bois. Pour oublier un peu ses soucis, McKay, arrivé le premier, attaqua direct.

**Rodney**_(criant à la volée) _Carson ! Un nouveau patient !

Très contrarié, Carson arriva, les doigts sur les tempes et priant que les cloches qui étaient dans sa tête cessent de sonner.

**Carson**_(maugréant) _Ça va, Rodney, je ne suis pas sourd. Cessez de crier.

**Rodney :** Soirée trop arrosée ?

**Carson**_(lui jetant un regard noir) _Vous le savez ! Allez, cessez ces gamineries et déshabillez-vous.

L'Ecossais vit alors le visage de l'astrophysicien pâlir. Celui-ci semblait hésiter.

**Carson :** Et alors, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Enlevez-moi cette chemise !

**Rodney :** Non.

**Carson**_(s'énervant malgré sa migraine) _Comment ça, non ! En tant que médecin, je vous ai déjà vu sous toutes les coutures. Inutile de jouer les prudes ! Je ne peux pas vous examiner si vous gardez votre T-shirt sur le dos !

**Rodney :** Mais…

**Carson :** Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! Déshabillez-vous ou je vous envoie Natumba !

McKay se rappela de l'infirmier sénégalais : immense et musculeux. Il retira donc son T-shirt de mauvaise grâce, exposant son buste à la vue de Carson et d'Elizabeth, qui venait d'arriver.

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait laissé autant de marques de plaisir sur le corps de Rodney. Il avait plusieurs griffures sur les épaules, le dos et les omoplates et des suçons plus ou moins profonds sur chaque côté du cou, la nuque et les épaules, soutien qu'elle avait tellement apprécié lors de ses cris de jouissance. Et là ce n'était que sur son dos…Que lui avait-elle encore laissé comme souvenir sur le torse ? Elle rougit alors, confuse et s'assit sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, les yeux baissés. Elle entendit le sifflement de surprise de Carson, qui arrêta aussitôt, sa migraine reprenant le dessus.

**Carson :** Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé là-bas, Rodney ?

**Rodney**_(rougissant et grommelant) _Rien…

**Carson :** Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas rien. On vous a même mordu là !

Elizabeth sursauta. « Ah, oui, c'est vrai. La troisième fois…Désolée, Rodney… » pensa t'elle de plus en plus confuse.

**Rodney :** Je me suis mordu, là !

**Carson**_(interloqué)_Vous vous fichez de moi ! Dites-moi la vérité !

**Rodney :** Ce n'est rien. Je…je suis tombé dans un escalier assez escarpé du château.

**Carson**_(pas convaincu) _Ho ? Et la morsure ?

**Elizabeth**_(décidant d'intervenir) _C'est moi !

**Carson**_(surpris) _Quoi ?

**Rodney**_(suppliant) _Elizabeth…

**Elizabeth:** C'est à cause de Naxon. Il voulait une preuve de notre liaison. J'ai embrassé Rodney et j'ai essayé de lui faire un suçon, mais je me suis loupée.

**Carson**_(sous le choc) _Ah, heu, bon…Et il est vraiment tombé ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui.

Rodney resta un moment muet, soulagé qu'Elizabeth soit intervenue mais ennuyé pour la suite des évènements : qu'allait raconter la jeune femme pour les marques qu'il avait osées laisser sur sa peau si douce. Sentant son esprit dériver, il secoua légèrement la tête et prit part à la discussion.

**Rodney :** Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

**Carson :** Désolé…_(cherchant un tube dans une de ses armoires)_Voilà, mettez ceci sur vos hématomes et désinfectez ces écorchures tous les soirs. Ça guérira plus vite. Vous avez des égratignures plus bas ?

**Rodney**_(rapidement) _Non !

Il ne voulait absolument pas que Carson vérifie le bas de son corps…Elizabeth lui avait légèrement griffé les fesses et il voyait mal l'explication qu'il pourrait donner à Beckett. Heureusement, le médecin n'insista pas, trop préoccupé par sa migraine carabinée.

**Carson :** Bon, à vous, Dr Weir.

Elizabeth retira à son tour son T-shirt et regarda tout sauf Carson, qui eut les yeux agrandis de stupeur devant les marques que présentait le buste de la diplomate. Rodney écoutait pendant qu'il se rhabillait.

**Carson :** Mais…Que…Dr Weir ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

**Elizabeth**_(faisant l'innocente) _Heu…on dirait des bleus, Carson.

**Carson :** Vous allez me dire que vous êtes tombée peut-être ?

**Elizabeth**_(sans ciller) _Non.

**Carson :** Alors ?

**Elizabeth :** C'est Naxon qui a fait ça.

**Carson**_(choqué) _Il vous a…vio…violée ?

**Elizabeth**_(riant, rassurante) _Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il m'a saisie un peu rudement, croyant avoir des droits sur moi…

**Carson :** Quoi ! Mais…

**Elizabeth :** Heureusement que Rodney est intervenu. Mais là_(montrant son suçon visible)_, c'est un suçon. Rodney est plus doué que moi pour les faire, on dirait.

Entendant les réponses enjouées d'Elizabeth, Rodney fut rassuré. Carson ne serait pas trop curieux. L'astrophysicien quitta donc l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers son laboratoire, d'où il ne comptait pas sortir avant la nuit.

Elizabeth vit partir Rodney alors que Carson lui donnait ses instructions pour ses divers hématomes. Elle devait reprendre la direction de la cité. Elle parlerait donc à Rodney ce soir.

**ooOOoo**

John, Teyla et Ronon remarquèrent que quelque chose semblait travailler McKay. John rejoignit donc son ami dans son laboratoire et décida de le dérider un peu.

**John :** Alors, comment va notre bon Dr Beckett ?

**Rodney**_(souriant) _Je lui ai fait sonner les cloches dans son esprit embrumé. C'était très amusant.

**John :** Une revanche ?

**Rodney :** Oui. C'est le type qui tient les seringues alors pour une fois qu'on peut lui renvoyer la douleur.

John sourit. Il était vrai que le médecin écossais, habituellement gentil et doux, était un vrai tyran quand il exerçait son métier. Une sorte de nounours avec un côté obscur. Voyant toujours le malaise exprimé sur le visage du Canadien, il continua.

**John :** Qu'allez-vous m'offrir à Noël ?

**Rodney :** Je ne sais pas…Un bâillon, peut-être.

Réponse typiquement McKayenne mais le ton de sa voix était un peu trop sombre à son goût.

**John**_(inquiet) _Vous allez bien, Rodney ?

**Rodney :** Oui.

**John :** Vous êtes sûr?

**Rodney**_(agacé)_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

**John :** Savoir ce que vous avez, Rodney ! Vous êtes mon ami, enfin ! Il s'est passé quelque chose sur Calderan ?

**Rodney**_(tranchant) _Non.

Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et se doutait que ce têtu de Canadien lui cachait quelque chose. Mais vu l'état actuel des choses, il ne pourrait rien en tirer en le pressant de questions.

**John :** Tant mieux. _(en quittant le labo)_Pensez à mon cadeau de Noël !

Il partit en courant quand l'astrophysicien lui balança divers ustensiles de bureau. John espérait que Teyla aurait réussi à en savoir plus du côté d'Elizabeth.

**ooOOoo**

Les techniciens de la salle de contrôle se rendaient bien compte que le leader de l'expédition n'était pas aussi concentré que d'habitude. Teyla l'observait discrètement avec Ronon et ils voyaient de temps en temps un petit sourire heureux et nostalgique flotter sur ses lèvres puis un froncement de sourcils qui exprimait la profonde réflexion dans laquelle le Dr Weir était plongée.

Lorsque Elizabeth partit s'aérer sur le balcon, comme elle aimait tant le faire, Teyla se décida à la rejoindre pour pouvoir lui parler. Quand elle arriva, Elizabeth ne la remarqua pas, tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

**Teyla :** Dr Weir ?

**Elizabeth**_(sursautant)_ Teyla? Je ne vous avais pas entendue.

**Teyla :** Désolée. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

**Elizabeth**_(étonnée) _Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

**Teyla :** Nous sommes inquiets pour le Dr McKay. Il semble s'être enfermé dans de tristes ténèbres.

**Elizabeth :** Comment ça ?

**Teyla :** Il répond aux piques du colonel mais pas avec la même hargne et il semble très soucieux, voire coupable. Vous savez pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** Non.

Mais les paroles de Teyla furent une illumination : Elizabeth se douta alors du pourquoi du comportement taciturne de Rodney. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

**Teyla :** Dr Weir ?

**Elizabeth:** Je vais m'en occuper. Ça sera tout ?

**Teyla :** Heu…Non, pas vraiment. On s'interroge aussi sur vous…

**Elizabeth**_(souriant, surprise) _Sur moi ?

**Teyla :** Oui. Contrairement au Dr McKay, vous semblez rayonnante.

**Elizabeth**_(amusée) _Et ça vous gêne ?

**Teyla :** Heu, non. Mais comme c'est assez soudain…

**Elizabeth**_(mystérieuse) _Disons que j'ai fait une belle découverte.

« Qui s'appelle Rodney McKay », pensa t'elle tendrement.

**Teyla**_(voulant en savoir plus) _Ah ?

**Elizabeth :** Mais ça ne concerne que moi. Désolée, Teyla…Un jour peut-être…

**Teyla**_(avec sagesse) _Ce n'est pas grave. Chacun a ses secrets et il n'est pas toujours bon de les révéler.

**Elizabeth :** Ce sont des paroles très sages, Teyla. Etes-vous rassurée, maintenant ?

**Teyla :** Oui. Merci, Dr Weir.

**Elizabeth :** De rien, Teyla.

Teyla quitta Elizabeth et partit en direction du mess avec Ronon.

**ooOOoo**

John attendait impatiemment Teyla et Ronon et espérait qu'ils avaient réussi à extirper quelques informations au Dr Weir. Il s'illumina quand il vit ses deux compagnons d'armes arriver, un plateau dans les mains. Ils s'installèrent à la table du colonel et prirent un air de conspirateur.

**John :** Alors ?

**Teyla :** Je crois qu'elle sait ce qui mine le Dr McKay. Mais elle ne m'a pas dit quoi…

**John :** Zut ! Je ferai une autre tentative demain. Et pour elle ?

**Teyla :** Elle est restée très vague. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait fait une belle découverte.

**John**_(étonné) _Une découverte ? Quelle découverte ?

**Teyla :** Je l'ignore. Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.

**John :** On n'est pas aidé, décidément…Et du côté de Beckett, Ronon ?

**Ronon :** Tout ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire, c'est qu'ils avaient de drôles d'hématomes.

**John :** Provoqués par quoi ?

**Ronon :** Il a refusé de répondre à ma question et il est ensuite parti vomir.

**John**_(souriant) _L'alcool calderanien ne passe pas, on dirait…

**Ronon :** Oh, oui. C'est vrai aussi que c'est plus un tord-boyaux que du vin.

**John :** Et dire que je croyais que les Ecossais tenaient bien l'alcool…A bas les préjugés !

Ils rirent tous les trois du malheureux Dr Beckett et continuèrent leur dîner. John réfléchissait aussi à la manière de décrisper McKay sur ce qui s'était passé sur M6T-327. Il voulait connaître la vérité !

**ooOOoo**

Cette nuit, les couloirs de cette section de la cité étaient déserts. On pouvait vaguement entendre des pas légers les parcourir. C'était Elizabeth Weir, le leader d'Atlantis, qui marchait discrètement vers la chambre du Dr McKay. Elle avait fini son quart et c'était au colonel Caldwell de reprendre le flambeau. Elle arriva enfin à la porte des quartiers de l'astrophysicien canadien et la frappa de trois petits coups.

**Rodney**_(visiblement parfaitement réveillé) _Oui ? Qui est-ce ? _(râlant)_ C'est pas une heure, vraiment !

**Elizabeth :** C'est Elizabeth.

**Rodney**_(surpris puis paniqué) _Eliz… ? Non, je ne peux pas vous recevoir.

**Elizabeth**_(d'un ton autoritaire) _Rodney ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Le vouvoiement avait confirmé les soupçons d'Elizabeth et devant l'obstination du Canadien, elle se mit à tambouriner sa porte avec insistance. Il finit par ouvrir.

**Elizabeth :** Merci ! _(entrant sans y être invitée)_Nous devons parler !

**Rodney**_(désolé) _Je sais. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait…

**Elizabeth**_(intriguée) _Quoi ?

**Rodney**_(lui tendant une lettre) _Tenez.

Elle le regarda puis finit par lire la lettre. Une lettre de démission !

**Elizabeth**_(montrant la lettre avec un regard noir) _C'est quoi ?

**Rodney :** Vous l'avez vu, je vous donne ma démission.

**Elizabeth :** Et pourquoi donc ?

**Rodney**_(étonné par sa réponse, puis furieux contre lui-même) _Pourquoi ? Mais enfin, je vous ai violée, Elizabeth !

**Elizabeth**_(calmement)_ Non.

**Rodney**_(désespéré) _Non, c'est vrai. Ce n'était pas un viol traditionnel ! Je vous ai poussée dans vos retranchements pour que vous couchiez avec moi ! Je vous ai arraché votre consentement ! Et j'ai pris du plaisir alors que je n'aurais pas dû ! Je suis un misérable, Elizabeth ! Je vous ai fait subir quelque chose de dégradant ! Vous ne méritiez pas ça !

De rage, il finit par s'asseoir sur un des sièges disponibles dans sa chambre et se prit la tête. Elizabeth était peinée devant la culpabilité que ressentait Rodney. Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Cet homme si arrogant avait une bien piètre opinion de lui-même.

Elle avança lentement vers lui, tout en déchirant sa lettre de démission en tous petits morceaux. Rodney releva alors la tête.

**Rodney**_(surpris)_Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Elizabeth**_(souriant tendrement) _Déjà, je refuse ta démission_(il sursauta en entendant le tutoiement, étonné)_. Ensuite, sache une chose, Rodney : même si nos vies étaient en danger, je ne l'aurais jamais fait _(riant gentiment, gênée)_et plusieurs fois en plus si je te considérais seulement comme un ami. Tu es bien plus que cela pour moi.

Rodney n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle le considérait plus que comme un ami ? Abasourdi, il n'y croyait toujours pas. Pour confirmer ses paroles, Elizabeth se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Comme si c'était là la dernière chose qu'il allait faire dans cette vie, il répondit passionnément à son baiser, l'entourant de ses bras pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle se retrouva bientôt sur ses genoux, ses lèvres toujours collées sur celles du Canadien. Ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle.

**Rodney**_(ne croyant toujours pas à sa chance) _C'est vrai ?

**Elizabeth**_(lui caressant tendrement la joue) _Oui, Rodney. Comment veux-tu que je te le dise ? J'ai besoin de toi et…

Sans attendre qu'elle finisse sa phrase, il reprit avidement ses lèvres, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans ce baiser plein de passion libérée. Elizabeth l'interrompit peu après.

**Elizabeth**_(reprenant son souffle) _Ta porte est verrouillée ?

**Rodney**_(intrigué)_Heu…Oui. Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth**_(se levant, prenant sa main et l'entraînant vers le lit)_Je veux rester avec toi cette nuit…

**Rodney**_(taquin) _Pour dormir ?

**Elizabeth**_(rougissant) _Heu…

**Rodney**_(souriant en l'enlaçant) _Je plaisantais.

Il se mit à lui faire toute une série de baisers le long de son cou tout en caressant son dos à travers le T-shirt. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le lit. Rodney sembla soudain très perplexe.

**Rodney**_(embêté) _Il va falloir que j'en demande un plus grand maintenant…_(la regardant)_C'est un peu petit, non ?

**Elizabeth**_(câline) _On se débrouillera, Rodney. Allez, viens.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit et recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Elizabeth glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Rodney et caressa voluptueusement son torse, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Quant à McKay, ses mains se trouvaient sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme et dégrafaient lentement son soutien-gorge. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres quelques instants pour ensuite se les reprendre encore plus intensément, leurs langues jouant à se caresser, à se mêler l'une l'autre. Elizabeth retira ses mains du T-shirt de Rodney pour en ouvrir la fermeture éclair. Son torse étant maintenant exposé à ses yeux, elle se mit à l'embrasser tendrement tandis que Rodney mêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme tout en soupirant doucement. Il finit par enlever son T-shirt et Elizabeth fit de même avec le sien. Son soutien-gorge, précédemment détaché, glissa lentement le long des ses bras, découvrant ainsi ses seins que Rodney se mit gentiment à embrasser. Elizabeth gémit doucement et posa tendrement sa main sur la tête de Rodney, qu'elle se mit ensuite à caresser.

Rodney n'arrivait plus vraiment à penser mais il était satisfait : il pouvait prendre son temps pour découvrir et explorer tendrement le corps de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas dit les trois petits mots magiques, de peur de la faire fuir plus qu'autre chose. Il cessa d'y penser et revint au moment présent. Alors qu'il embrassait et léchait avidement la poitrine d'Elizabeth, ses mains caressaient le long de son dos et s'arrêtaient parfois à ses fesses. Il finit par interrompre la douce torture qu'il infligeait à la jeune femme et reprit de nouveau ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant, la serrant tout contre lui.

Elizabeth sentit un frisson parcourir sa peau quand sa poitrine fut en contact avec le torse de Rodney. Ils étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence obsédant où seuls leurs soupirs et leurs baisers se faisaient entendre. Ils finirent par séparer suffisamment leurs corps pour laisser de la place à leurs mains. Elles déboutonnèrent le pantalon de l'un et de l'autre et ils les firent glisser lentement. Elizabeth pouvait voir à travers les plis du caleçon de l'astrophysicien que celui-ci était très excité. Sachant combien il aimait quand elle le touchait là, elle glissa doucement sa main dans son caleçon et se mit à caresser le membre sensible du Canadien. La réaction de Rodney ne se fit pas attendre : il se mit à gémir un peu plus fort et plus elle rendait sa caresse insistante, plus il gémissait fort.

**Rodney**_(gémissant) _Oooh, Liz…Liz…

Malgré les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient, il ne voulait pas être le seul à profiter des caresses plus que satisfaisantes d'Elizabeth. Il glissa à son tour une main dans la petite culotte de la diplomate et caressa son intimité avec douceur. Cette douce caresse eut pour effet de faire gémir Elizabeth, qui s'accrocha alors de son bras libre aux épaules de Rodney, épaules qu'elle se mit à embrasser entre deux gémissements.

Ils finirent par retirer leurs derniers vêtements et se couchèrent enfin sur le petit lit de l'astrophysicien. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, face à face et continuaient de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Comme la dernière fois, Elizabeth était impressionnée par la taille de l'excitation de Rodney et attendait impatiemment qu'il la fasse sienne. Mais Rodney semblait vouloir prendre son temps et elle ne protesta pas. Les baisers et les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait étaient tellement agréables. Puis, comme une sorte de signal, il la mit sur le dos, lui fit écarter les jambes en caressant un point stratégique et se mit doucement sur elle. Puis, il sembla soudain s'arrêter. Elizabeth, la respiration saccadée par le désir et le plaisir, regarda le visage de son amant et elle y lut de la peur et de l'interrogation. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, inquiète.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney ?

**Rodney :** Tu…tu es vraiment sure?

**Elizabeth :** Sure de quoi ?

**Rodney :** Sure d'avoir envie de moi, de me vouloir comme petit ami ?

**Elizabeth**_(souriant et soupirant d'exaspération) _Oui, Rodney. _(suppliant)_S'il te plaît, continue…Je t'en prie.

Voyant qu'elle ne mentait pas, Rodney l'embrassa amoureusement. Elizabeth caressait son dos et ses mains se rapprochaient de ses épaules. Il se décida enfin à la pénétrer, en entendant ses petits gémissements de plaisir et sentant son corps secoué de spasmes de désir. Il entra alors doucement en elle, comme il aurait voulu le faire la première fois. Elizabeth se mit tout d'abord à gémir doucement en le sentant peu à peu en elle puis ça devint de plus en plus fort quand il continua de s'enfoncer. Lui n'en menait pas large non plus : il gémissait de plaisir en sentant sa chaleur autour de lui. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules auxquelles elle aimait tant s'agripper, tout le long de la pénétration. Lorsqu'il finit sa manœuvre, il se mit à embrasser Elizabeth, qui était légèrement à bout de souffle après cette douce entrée. Il caressa son visage, la regarda amoureusement et lui sourit. Elle adorait son regard, un regard bleu plein de tendresse, de douceur et…d'amour ! Etait-ce possible ? Lui qui ne cessait de parler du colonel Samantha Carter. Puis elle se rendit compte que sa pensée était idiote car c'est elle qui l'avait dans les bras, pas Sam Carter. Elle lui sourit alors tendrement et reprit sa bouche, sa langue cherchant celle de Rodney.

Rodney commença enfin à bouger en elle, tout doucement d'abord et Elizabeth gémissait de plus en plus fort à chaque coup de reins de son adorable Canadien. Il accéléra peu à peu son mouvement de va et vient, et bientôt les gémissements d'Elizabeth se transformèrent en cris et bientôt en hurlements de plaisir.

**Elizabeth**_(hurlant) _Aaah…Rodney…Rodney !

**Rodney**_(gémissant assez fortement)_Liz…Oh Liz…

Parmi des pensées plus que sensuelles, Elizabeth se demandait si la chambre était insonorisée car sinon leur secret risquait d'être éventé. Quant à Rodney, submergé par le plaisir, il finit par lâcher ce qu'il voulait cacher à la jeune femme.

**Rodney**_(gémissant toujours) _Oooh Liz…Je t'aime, Liz…

Il s'arrêta net quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Affolé, il regarda Elizabeth, craignant sa réaction. Elle était à bout de souffle mais elle regarda son amant avec de grands yeux étonnés. Un silence soudain pesant s'installa alors.

**Rodney :** Désolé, Liz…Je n'aurais pas dû…Je suis allé trop…

Il fut interrompu par le doigt de la diplomate sur sa bouche. Il voulut aussi s'écarter d'elle mais elle l'en empêcha, l'emprisonnant avec ses jambes.

**Elizabeth**_(lui souriant tendrement) _Moi aussi, Rodney.

**Rodney**_(éberlué) _Hein ?

**Elizabeth**_(avant de l'embrasser) _Je t'aime, Rodney.

D'abord surpris, il finit enfin par accueillir son baiser avec ferveur. Puis, encouragé par les ondulations du corps d'Elizabeth, il se remit à bouger en elle, faisant ainsi reprendre les gémissements. Il avait commencé à le faire lentement puis de plus en plus vite, la faisant ainsi crier et hurler de plaisir. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules solides, le sentant plus profondément en elle et l'entendant lui aussi gémir de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir s'amplifiait. Lors de l'orgasme, ils se mirent à jouir puissamment de joie, d'extase, de plaisir et d'amour. Ils étaient tous deux en sueur et se souriaient tendrement l'un l'autre. Rodney se retira et voulut se coucher au côté d'Elizabeth, mais au lieu de cela, il tomba au sol.

**Rodney :** Aouh !

**Elizabeth**_(l'ayant vu disparaître de son champ de vision) _Rodney ?

**Rodney :** Ça va. Je suis tombé…Il me faut un autre lit…plus grand.

**Elizabeth**_(riant) _Heureusement qu'on n'est pas tombé alors qu'on était entrain de…

**Rodney**_(se relevant) _En effet, bien que ça puisse se faire par terre aussi…Quoique le plancher est un peu froid.

**Elizabeth**_(riant) _Reviens dans le lit, alors.

Elizabeth se glissa sous les couvertures quelques peu chiffonnées et défaites par leur étreinte et Rodney fit de même. Le lit étant petit, les draps l'étaient aussi, ils se serrèrent donc l'un contre l'autre. Elizabeth posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Rodney et caressa légèrement le duvet présent sur le torse du scientifique canadien. Celui-ci caressait tendrement les cheveux quelques peu ébouriffés de la jeune femme. Il savoura la présence de la diplomate à ses côtés.

**Elizabeth :** Dis-moi, les chambres sont-elles insonorisées ?

**Rodney**_(riant, surpris)_ Alors, là, je l'ignore.

**Elizabeth**_(taquine) _Quoi ? Le grand Rodney McKay ignore quelque chose sur la cite d'Atlantis?

**Rodney :** Disons que ce n'était pas une priorité. Je sais que les portes ne le sont pas.

**Elizabeth :** Tu as des voisins ?

**Rodney :** Heu…_(réfléchissant)_Je crois qu'il y a Stevens là, mais il travaille, et par-là, c'est…un nouveau…un militaire, je crois. On verra la tête qu'il aura demain_(remarquant l'heure sur son réveil : 4h30)_…heu…tout à l'heure…

**Elizabeth :** On a…pendant deux heures !

**Rodney**_(gêné) _Il y a quand même les 20 minutes de…heu…

**Elizabeth :** Tu voulais vraiment prendre ton temps.

**Rodney :** Oui. Je t'aime, Liz et j'ai tellement regretté qu'on soit allé si vite et si loin sans réel préliminaire. Et puis les circonstances aussi qui étaient…Bref ! Tout me plaît chez toi et je voulais vraiment te « découvrir »…et te faire plaisir aussi.

**Elizabeth :** C'est réussi. _(frottant son visage contre son torse)_Je suis vraiment bien avec toi, Rodney.

**Rodney :** Vraiment ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui. Malgré ton arrogance, ton caractère de cochons et tous tes défauts, je t'aime, Rodney et je me sens bien avec toi, en sécurité.

**Rodney**_(presque vexé) _Merci.

**Elizabeth**_(riant) _Allons, Rodney, c'est vrai ! Moi aussi, j'ai des défauts !

**Rodney**_(embrassant son front) _Si peu…

**Elizabeth**_(charmée)_Merci.

Elle monta en direction du visage de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Rodney glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour rendre le baiser plus profond. Ils étaient à bout de souffle après ce baiser passionné.

Elizabeth prit soudain un air déçu, ce qui inquiéta Rodney.

**Rodney :** Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Elizabeth :** Je vais devoir partir d'ici assez tôt.

**Rodney**_(soupirant)_Ha…oui…

**Elizabeth**_(se serrant contre lui) _J'aurais voulu rester toute la nuit avec toi.

**Rodney :** Malgré mon mauvais caractère ?

**Elizabeth**_(riant) _Rodney !

**Rodney**_(la serrant dans ses bras) _Profitons de ces quelques heures_(regardant son réveil)_…enfin de cette heure et demi.

**Elizabeth**_(soupirant) _Oui…

Rodney régla son réveil à 6h puis s'installa confortablement dans son lit, il leva son bras gauche afin qu'Elizabeth se place douillettement sur sa poitrine et l'entoura enfin de son bras. Elizabeth posa sa tête sur le cœur de Rodney. Elle pouvait l'entendre battre et aima sa mélodie. Elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par le rythme cardiaque de son amant. Rodney la suivit rapidement dans le sommeil.

**ooOOoo**

Le réveil sonna à 6h tapante. Elizabeth se réveilla et l'arrêta rapidement pour que Rodney puisse continuer à dormir. Elle se leva enfin, chercha ses vêtements dispersés autour du lit, trouva ses chaussures et s'habilla rapidement. Elle revint vers le lit, s'y assit et observa amoureusement le visage endormi de son compagnon. Elle lui caressa la joue avec légèreté puis embrassa doucement son front. Elle déverrouilla la porte, vérifia les alentours et sortit discrètement de la chambre de l'astrophysicien canadien. Elle avait hâte de le revoir dans la journée. Elle partit rapidement avec cette pensée joyeuse dans la tête.

**ooOOoo**

Le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard cherchait le Dr Rodney McKay dans le mess. Il était 9h donc l'heure du petit déjeuner et l'astrophysicien ne loupait jamais un repas. Il finit enfin par le trouver et fut surpris de voir l'expression béate de McKay. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à ce damné scientifique ! Hier, il était sombre et triste et aujourd'hui, il était tout joyeux ! Sans lui demander, John s'installa à sa table, l'observant attentivement.

**John :** McKay.

**Rodney :** Colonel. Ça va?

**John :** Heu…Oui. Vous aussi, on dirait.

**Rodney :** Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

**John :** Ce n'était pas vraiment la grande forme hier, pourtant.

**Rodney :** Tout le monde a ses hauts et ses bas.

**John :** Vous avez plus souvent des bas que des hauts.

**Rodney :** Oui, c'est vrai…

John fut surpris ! McKay ne lui avait pas assené une réplique acerbe, comme à son habitude. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait enfin ?

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth était dans son bureau et travaillait sur une traduction d'inscriptions se trouvant dans un temple. Elle avait carrément la tête ailleurs et s'était encore trompée. Elle grommela et rectifia encore une fois sa traduction. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui. Quand elle sentit une présence dans la pièce, elle leva la tête et sursauta.

**Elizabeth**_(heureusement surprise) _Rodney !

**Rodney**_(souriant)_Salut !

Souriante, elle se leva et baissa les stores récemment installés dans son bureau. Cela donna une ambiance intime à la salle. Puis elle se tourna vers Rodney.

**Elizabeth :** Quelqu'un t'a vu entrer ?

**Rodney : **Non.

**Elizabeth**_(avec un air satisfait) _Parfait.

Elle se jeta alors sur lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute la matinée : être là, dans ses bras, et sentir tout son amour à travers ses baisers. Il la fit s'appuyer sur son bureau et glissa une main caressante sur son dos. Elizabeth faisait vagabonder ses mains sur la nuque et les cheveux de son Canadien préféré…quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Rodney**_(râlant et chuchotant) _Et zut !

**Elizabeth**_(affolée) _Il faut que tu te caches !

**Rodney**_(très contrarié par le visiteur importun) _Ha oui ! Et où ?

**Elizabeth :** Là !

Elle le poussa sous son bureau, qui heureusement avait un fond, et Rodney s'y calla comme il put. Elizabeth s'y assit et fit semblant de somnoler. La personne frappa encore.

**Elizabeth**_(jouant l'endormie) _Entrez.

Elle eut un regard horrifié en voyant qui avait osé interrompre ce moment si privilégié avec Rodney : ce pleurnichard de Kavanagh ! De quoi allait-il se plaindre cette fois ?

**Elizabeth**_(souriant poliment) _Dr Kavanagh.

**Rodney**_(chuchotant très bas) _Kavanagh ! Oh noooon.

Elizabeth glissa discrètement sa main sous son bureau pour caresser tendrement la joue de Rodney et aussi pour exprimer ses excuses et sa contrition.

**Elizabeth :** Qu'y a t'il ?

**Kavanagh:** C'est à propos de Dex.

**Elizabeth :** Ronon ?

**Kavanagh :** Oui. Ce type est dangereux ! Il faut l'emprisonner.

**Elizabeth :** Et pourquoi donc ?

**Rodney**_(chuchotant) _Kavanagh pisse de trouille devant Ronon, c'est tout. Un mauvais souvenir de son interrogatoire(3), sans doute.

Elizabeth toussa pour éviter de rire. Elle avait oublié ça. Elle écouta donc Kavanagh d'une oreille distraite, plus préoccupée à caresser le visage de Rodney et à se délecter des baisers qu'il déposait sur sa main. Après une heure de plaintes et de récriminations, c'est un Kavanagh insatisfait de la réponse claire et nette du Dr Weir au sujet de Ronon qui partit en trombe de son bureau.

Dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin, Elizabeth fit sortir Rodney de sa cachette.

**Elizabeth :** Je suis désolée, Rodney.

**Rodney**_(se frottant le dos) _C'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es le leader d'Atlantis. Tu fais ton boulot.

**Elizabeth :** Ça va ton dos ?

**Rodney :** Heu…Pas vraiment, non.

**Elizabeth :** Attends.

Elle se mit derrière lui, glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt et commença à le masser. L'astrophysicien soupira d'aise et sentit ses muscles endoloris se détendre.

**Zelenka**_(voix off) _Rodney ?

**Rodney**_(revenant à la dure réalité) _Oui ?

**Zelenka**_(voix off) _Où êtes-vous ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que je vous cherche. J'ai besoin de vous pour les calculs sur la consommation d'énergie du générateur à naquadah 2ème génération.

**Rodney**_(soupirant) _J'arrive. Désolé, Liz…

**Elizabeth**_(souriant) _Toi aussi, tu as du boulot.

Elle cessa de le masser puis s'approcha d'une des vitres de son bureau pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages.

**Elizabeth :** Tu peux y aller. _(avec espoir)_ On se retrouve ce soir si on ne se voit pas le reste de la journée ?

**Rodney :** Oui. A quelle heure ?

**Elizabeth :** Hmm…A 22h, dans mes quartiers.

**Rodney**_(taquin) _Tu veux une plus longue nuit d'amour ?

**Elizabeth**_(souriant et rougissant) _Heu…oui…Et puis mon lit est plus grand. Allez, file !

Il se pencha vers elle et lui fit un rapide baiser.

**Rodney :** A ce soir.

**Elizabeth**_(soupirant, un peu déçue) _Oui, à ce soir.

Rodney quitta discrètement et rapidement son bureau tandis qu'Elizabeth relevait les stores. Elle soupira : vivement ce soir !

**ooOOoo**

McKay travaillait tranquillement dans son laboratoire et Zelenka réfléchissait dans un coin. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à trouver rapidement la notice de l'objet qu'il étudiait et il essayait de la traduire grossièrement. Elizabeth était la linguiste et il aurait adoré qu'elle le rejoigne pour qu'ils décryptent le manuel ensemble. Mais c'était impossible : elle devait diriger la cité et la présence du scientifique tchèque ne leur permettrait pas de dériver sur une activité plus plaisante. En pensant à l'adorable jeune femme qu'il aimait, l'astrophysicien canadien ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il soupira aussi d'impatience : la journée allait être longue jusqu'à ce soir. Il remit ses idées en ordre et se reconcentra sur son travail.

Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard arriva alors dans le laboratoire et se dirigea droit sur McKay. Celui-ci sentit la présence du nouvel arrivant et se hérissa immédiatement : il avait déjà du mal à réfléchir alors si quelqu'un venait le perturber, il n'avancerait jamais !

**John :** McKay.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Génial, c'était ce perturbateur de Sheppard. Que lui voulait-il encore ?

**Rodney**_(ironique) _Colonel. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

**John :** Une plainte…

**Rodney**_(intrigué) _Une plainte ?

**John :** Oui. Tyler a eu quelques soucis cette nuit.

**Rodney :** Qui est Tyler ?

**John :** Un nouveau. C'est aussi un de vos voisins.

**Rodney**_(les yeux agrandis par la panique puis recomposant rapidement son visage pour paraître neutre) _Ah ? Et quel est son problème ?

**John :** Il a cru entendre des cris.

**Rodney**_(déglutissant) _Des cris ?

**John :** Oui, venant de votre chambre. C'était étouffé par l'insonorisation mais c'était audible.

Rodney nota mentalement que les murs des appartements étaient insonorisés mais pour un certain volume. Il toussota.

**Rodney :** Et ?

**John :** Il est sorti de sa chambre et a entendu plus clairement ces cris à travers la porte. Il m'a dit que c'était une femme qui criait.

**Rodney**_(tentant de rester neutre) _Oh ?

**John**_(soupirant) _McKay ! J'attends des explications ! Il a aussi entendu une voix masculine.

**Rodney**_(contrarié) _Et bien, vous direz à votre subordonné qu'il n'a pas à écouter au porte et que ce que je fais dans mes quartiers ne concerne que moi !

**John :** Si ça empêche un de mes hommes de dormir, ça me concerne ! C'était quoi ?

McKay sentit la panique le prendre au ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien inventer ? Il réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière, cherchant une réponse plausible à donner au militaire. Il eut alors une idée assez machiavélique.

**Rodney :** Carson.

**John**_(surpris) _Quoi ? Beckett?

**Rodney:** Oui. Je lui ai prêté ma chambre pour qu'il soit tranquille avec Laura…le lieutenant Cadman.

**John :** Mais enfin, il a une chambre !

**Rodney**_(mentant effrontément) _Je sais. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi il me l'a demandée.

**John :** Et pourquoi, je vous prie ?

**Rodney :** Ses voisins étaient là alors que les miens, du moins je croyais, étaient de quart. Ils espéraient sans doute se lâcher.

**John**_(semblant satisfait par la réponse)_D'accord…Il va falloir que je lui parle.

**Rodney**_(pressant) _Je m'en occupe !

**John**_(intrigué) _Heu…Bien.

**Rodney**_(agacé) _Je peux travailler maintenant ?

**John :** Oui, oui.

Le militaire quitta enfin le laboratoire et Rodney se détendit. Il vit Zelenka, qui avait écouté distraitement la conversation, retourner à son travail. Pauvre Carson, il n'allait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais c'était ça ou raconter qu'il visionnait des pornos. Voulant garder sa dignité, il avait opté pour la première solution…au dépend de Carson.

Par contre, il faudra qu'ils fassent attention à leur…façon d'exprimer leur plaisir ce soir. Ça n'allait pas être évident…

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth avait préparé la chambre…enfin plutôt sa salle de bain. Elle avait installé des bougies aux douces senteurs et avait préparé un bain moussant. Elle avait aussi chipé deux flûtes et le champagne qui allait avec dans le bureau de Caldwell.21h55. Il allait bientôt arriver. Elle se déshabilla et mit son peignoir de façon sensuelle et provocante. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son lit et attendit son amoureux. Elle sourit à ce terme un peu enfantin mais c'était approprié pour eux. Ils étaient parfois comme deux adolescents qui se découvraient peu à peu. Bon, ils avaient commencé un peu à l'envers mais finalement, ils s'étaient trouvés…

22h tapantes. Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Elizabeth se leva précipitamment mais préféra se montrer prudente.

**Elizabeth**_(bas) _Qui est-ce ?

**Rodney**_(bas) _C'est moi, Liz. Rodney.

Elle ouvrit la porte, le saisit par le col et l'entraîna dans sa chambre tout en l'embrassant avidement. Elle ferma sa porte et l'emmena vers la salle de bain en le tenant par la main.

**Rodney**_(riant doucement) _Où tu m'emmènes ?

**Elizabeth**_(taquine) _C'est une surprise.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de bain et Rodney leva un sourcil, amusé.

**Rodney**_(gentiment moqueur) _Cliché mais tellement romantique ?

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !

**Rodney :** Je plaisante.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et commença à le déshabiller tendrement. Elle embrassa chaque partie de son corps qu'elle découvrait peu à peu. Rodney laissa échapper un soupir de béatitude en sentant la caresse des lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa peau. Une fois nu, ce fut à lui de dévêtir Elizabeth. Elle n'avait que son peignoir sur elle. Il dénoua donc sa ceinture et fit lentement glisser le vêtement tout en lui faisant une série de baisers le long de son cou puis sur ses épaules. Elizabeth mêla ses doigts aux cheveux de Rodney lorsqu'il faisait cette douce opération. Il rit doucement en voyant les marques, anciennes et nouvelles, qu'il avait laissées sur la peau douce et pâle de la diplomate : il était un amant gourmand. Elizabeth l'était pas mal non plus…

Après ce tendre effeuillage, Elizabeth entraîna Rodney dans le bain moussant et lui tendit ensuite la bouteille de champagne. Il l'ouvrit prudemment, ne faisant faire qu'un petit « pop » au bouchon et il réussit à ne pas renverser le champagne. Il remplit les flûtes que tenait Elizabeth puis reposa la bouteille dans le bac à glaçons, installé à côté. Ils firent ensuite tinter leurs verres.

**Elizabeth :** A nous ! …Et à notre soirée…

**Rodney**_(souriant) _A nous !

Ils burent légèrement puis Elizabeth se tourna pour pouvoir se reposer sur le torse de Rodney. Posant son verre, il se mit à lui masser doucement les épaules, tout en lui déposant de doux baisers sur les joues et le cou. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible. Ils voulaient juste sentir leur présence mutuelle et rester enlacés, dans leur monde.

Rodney s'était éloigné d'Elizabeth pour atteindre la bouteille quand ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

**Teyla :** Dr Weir ! Dr Weir!

**Rodney**_(déçu, agacé et chuchotant)_Oh, nooon ! Quoi encore ?

**Elizabeth :** Attends, ce n'est peut-être pas urgent…

**Rodney :** J'en doute. _(s'inquiétant soudain) _Tu as verrouillé la porte ?

**Elizabeth :** Heu…

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Teyla entra dans la chambre du Dr Weir, croyant que celle-ci dormait. Ne la trouvant pas, elle observa les alentours.

**Teyla :** Dr Weir ?

Rodney glissa et heurta son verre, qui fit un "plouf" bruyant dans l'eau du bain.

**Rodney**_(jurant contre sa maladresse) _Et zut !

**Teyla :** Dr Weir ! Désolée de vous déranger dans votre bain mais…

L'Athosienne s'approcha de la salle de bain. Rodney plongea alors dans le bain tandis qu'Elizabeth le recouvrait de mousse. Elle espérait que Teyla n'allait pas rester trop longtemps car elle ignorait combien de temps pouvait tenir Rodney en apnée. Teyla arriva enfin.

**Teyla :** Je suis navrée, Dr Weir, mais le colonel Caldwell a fait un malaise.

**Elizabeth**_(inquiète) _Quoi ?

**Teyla :** Ce n'est pas grave, une réaction allergique aux légumes rapportés de Tolpan. On m'a dit d'aller vous chercher pour le remplacer.

**Elizabeth**_(voyant des bulles apparaître) _Bien. J'y vais. Dites que j'arrive.

**Teyla**_(partant) _Tout de suite.

L'Athosienne quitta les quartiers du Dr Weir en courant. A peine était-elle sortie que Rodney surgit de l'eau, reprenant son souffle.

**Rodney :** Pfouah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

**Elizabeth :** Caldwell est malade. Je dois le remplacer.

**Rodney**_(râlant) _Génial ! Décidément, on n'y arrivera plus.

**Elizabeth :** Plus quoi ?

**Rodney :** A se retrouver seuls plus de dix minutes…

**Elizabeth**_(sortant de la baignoire) _Rodney…

**Rodney**_(sortant lui aussi) _Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il enveloppa d'abord sa taille avec une serviette puis en prit une autre et commença à frictionner Elizabeth pour la sécher. Il voulait profiter de chaque seconde avec elle. Une fois sèche, elle s'habilla rapidement et embrassa Rodney avant de partir.

**Elizabeth**_(lui caressant la joue) _On reportera ça à demain. _(quittant la pièce)_N'oublie pas de fermer !

Elle partit enfin pour reprendre son rôle de leader. Quant à Rodney, se séchant les cheveux, il avait une autre idée en tête.

**ooOOoo**

Après s'être assurée que Caldwell était sur la voie de la guérison, Elizabeth quitta l'infirmerie et un Carson qui semblait gêné et contrarié. Pensant interroger le médecin écossais plus tard, elle se dirigea dans la salle de contrôle afin de donner ses instructions. Sakamoto était de quart, avant Stevens, et restait alerte au moindre problème. Voyant que tout allait bien, Elizabeth se dirigea vers son bureau pour y dormir. Ainsi, on pourrait l'avertir rapidement à la moindre alerte. Arrivée à son bureau, elle ferma la porte, la verrouillant, et baissa les stores sans remarquer la personne installée sur le canapé. Celle-ci se leva, se rapprocha du Dr Weir et la prit soudain par la taille.

**Elizabeth**_(criant, effrayée)_Haaa !

**Rodney :** Liz, c'est moi !

**Elizabeth**_(avec un ton de reproche) _Rodney ! Tu m'as fait peur.

**Rodney :** Désolé…Je suis vraiment maladroit…

**Elizabeth**_(taquine) _Pas tout le temps, heureusement.

**Rodney**_(rougissant)_Hem…Merci…

Elle finit par s'appuyer contre lui, son dos contre son torse, et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait quand elle était dans ses bras.

Rodney baissa la tête et embrassa tendrement le cou d'Elizabeth. Elle pencha la tête, lui permettant ainsi de lui faire toute une série de baisers le long du cou. Enfin, elle le guida sur le canapé puis l'y poussa dessus. Assis, Rodney la vit l'observer et se demanda à quoi elle pouvait penser. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, jouant avec sa langue, tandis que ses mains débouclaient sa ceinture.

**Rodney**_(contre ses lèvres) _Liz…

**Elizabeth :** Chut…

Elle continua à son idée : elle déboutonna et baissa la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Rodney. Elle le fit ensuite glisser à mi-cuisse et son caleçon suivit le même chemin. Arrêtant d'embrasser l'astrophysicien, elle s'attaqua à son propre pantalon. Elle le retira, et sa culotte avec, et les laissa pendre à une de ses chevilles. Enfin, elle se mit à califourchon sur le Canadien, souriante, et dézippa le T-shirt de celui-ci. Devant le spectacle qui s'était offert à lui, Rodney se sentait envahi par le désir, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Elizabeth posa les mains sur la nuque de Rodney et se baissa pour le faire entrer lentement en elle. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle fit cette manœuvre mais Rodney l'étouffa en l'embrassant, tout en laissant échapper un râle rauque. Voyant son air interrogateur, il relâcha ses lèvres et l'immobilisa.

**Rodney**_(haletant) _Ton bureau…n'est pas…insonorisé. Ça va…poser problème…

**Elizabeth :** On se fera discret…

**Rodney**_(souriant)_ Jusqu'ici, ça n'a pas été une réussite…

**Elizabeth :** Ho ? Pourquoi ?

**Rodney :** Tyler_(voyant l'air interrogateur d'Elizabeth)_…mon voisin militaire, il nous a entendus. Pas clairement mais suffisamment pour se plaindre à Sheppard.

**Elizabeth**_(soudain inquiète) _Et qu'as-tu dit ?

**Rodney**_(souriant malicieusement) _Que c'était Carson et le lieutenant Cadman.

**Elizabeth**_(riant) _Je comprends mieux la contrariété de Carson.

**Rodney :** Je crois même que toute la base est au courant…Il doit être furieux. Mais il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui ai balancé cette rumeur. Heureusement…

**Elizabeth : **…car sinon, il t'interrogerait.

**Rodney :** Entre autres choses…

**Elizabeth :** Et si on s'y remettait… ?

**Rodney :** Hein ?

Et Elizabeth se mit à bouger lentement sur lui, le poussant à se mouvoir en elle et Rodney s'exécuta immédiatement. Il poussait des soupirs, la serrant contre lui et regardant tendrement son visage, tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il avait passé les mains sous son T-shirt, lui caressant et lui massant le dos. Elle ondula sous la caresse, accentuant la pression en elle et la poussant à se mordre la lèvre inférieure plus fortement. Rodney ne voulant pas qu'elle se morde jusqu'au sang, il la prit par la nuque et posa son visage au creux de son cou pour qu'elle puisse y étouffer ses gémissements. Ils continuèrent tendrement à se faire l'amour, Rodney laissant parfois échapper le prénom d'Elizabeth en soupirant et étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ils étaient presque arrivés au summum du plaisir quand Sakamoto frappa la porte, heureusement verrouillée, du bureau d'Elizabeth. Ils cessèrent tous mouvements, essoufflés.

**Sakamoto :** Dr Weir ! Dr Weir !

**Elizabeth**_(mélangeant soupir de plaisir et d'exaspération) _Ouiii ?

**Sakamoto :** Nous avons un problème technique avec la console de détection.

**Elizabeth**_(impatiente et plus que consciente de la présence de Rodney sous elle) _Allez chercher Zelenka.

**Sakamoto :** Pas le Dr McKay ?

**Elizabeth :** Non. _(regardant Rodney en souriant)_Laissez-le dormir. Il y a eu de légères répercussions_(souriant malicieusement)_ lors de la mission sur Calderan.

**Sakamoto**_(insistant) _Vous êtes sure ?

C'est là que Rodney, taquin, recommença à se mouvoir doucement en elle. La réaction d'Elizabeth ne se fit pas attendre : elle commença à gémir mais se mordit immédiatement la lèvre. Elle tapa doucement le torse de Rodney en signe de protestation, qui continuait son mouvement, malicieux.

**Sakamoto :** Dr Weir ?

**Elizabeth**_(haletante)_ Oui…Cherchez Zelenka! Laissez-moi me reposer, maintenant.

Elle sentit le rire de Rodney contre elle.

**Sakamoto :** Bien.

Elle entendit le Japonais partir, enfin !

Pour la première fois, tout son corps tremblait de désir et de plaisir. Elizabeth regarda les yeux bleus de Rodney, remplis d'amour et de respect. Celui-ci lui souriait tendrement et lui caressait la joue avec amour et douceur. Il recommença ensuite à bouger sous elle, faisant monter en elle des vagues de plaisir. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, dont elle appréciait tant le soutien, et plongea sa tête contre l'une d'elle, l'embrassant pour contenir ses cris de plaisir.

Rodney n'en menait pas large non plus. Il soupirait et se mordait les lèvres pour contenir l'expression bruyante de son extase. Il se serrait contre le corps vibrant de son amante, haletant et réussissant à se demander comment ils allaient contenir leur jouissance. Et quand l'orgasme arriva, il trouva. Il se jeta avidement sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth, étouffant ainsi leurs cris, et lui donna un baiser sauvage, carnassier et passionné. Leurs deux corps se détendirent enfin et tous deux reprirent leur souffle.

Elizabeth s'écarta doucement de Rodney, se mit à ses côtés et remit culotte et pantalon tandis que le Canadien remonta le sien et reboucla sa ceinture. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent tendrement.

**Rodney :** Et si on dormait ?

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !

**Rodney :** Quoi?

**Elizabeth:** Tu as légèrement cassé l'ambiance, non ?

**Rodney :** Non…

**Elizabeth :** Non?

**Rodney**_(gêné)_ Désolé…Manque d'habitude.

Elizabeth sourit. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez Rodney : il restait toujours lui-même quelque soit les circonstances. Elle se serra contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle soupira de contentement, frottant sa joue contre le tissu de son T-shirt.

**Elizabeth :** Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu as raison, dormons.

**Rodney**_(l'écartant gentiment) _Attends…

Il la fit se lever, gardant une main dans la sienne, s'étendit sur le canapé et l'attira contre lui. Elle se coucha donc, se collant à lui. Rodney l'entoura de ses bras et plaça son menton au creux de son épaule, après l'avoir embrassée.

**Rodney :** Bonne nuit, Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth**_(se serrant plus contre lui) _Bonne nuit, Rodney.

Rodney s'endormit le premier, heureux d'avoir et de sentir Elizabeth dans ses bras.

Elizabeth entendit la respiration de son compagnon devenir régulière, preuve de son entrée dans les bras de Morphée. Elle caressa légèrement ses bras qui l'entouraient et qui se mirent à la serrer plus étroitement à ce contact. Elle aimait le sentir contre elle, sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, tout ce qu'il était. Sa présence la rassurait. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Si Sheppard savait ça, il se moquerait sûrement d'elle. En effet, Rodney n'était pas particulièrement connu pour son courage. Mais l'astrophysicien avait bien évolué et tous maintenant savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Elizabeth continuait à faire dériver son esprit. Doivent-ils garder leur liaison secrète ? Comment réagiraient les autres s'ils l'apprenaient ? Combien de temps tiendront-ils ? Finalement trop épuisée pour continuer à s'interroger, elle s'endormit satisfaite en se lovant contre le corps de son astrophysicien.

**ooOOoo**

Malgré avoir été interrompus par deux fois dans leur sommeil, une fois par Sakamoto et l'autre fois par Stevens, Rodney et Elizabeth avaient bien dormi. A 7h, Stevens vint réveiller Elizabeth, heure à laquelle elle commençait sa journée. Elle s'assit et s'étira tout en congédiant le technicien de devant sa porte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rodney et sourit tendrement en voyant son visage endormi. A contrecœur, elle finit par le réveiller. Tendrement, tout en douceur, elle lui caressa d'abord la joue puis lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Le Canadien finit par remuer puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

**Rodney**_(d'une voix endormie) _Lizbeth… ?

**Elizabeth :** Bonjour, Rodney.

**Rodney:** L'est quelle heure?

**Elizabeth : **Heu…_(regardant sa montre)_ 7h10.

**Rodney**_(soudain parfaitement réveillé) _Quoi ? Liz, il faut que je sorte !

**Elizabeth :** Tout va bien, c'est relativement désert. Après qu'on se soit préparé, ça te dit de déjeuner avec moi ?

**Rodney**_(souriant largement) _Et comment !

**Elizabeth :** Alors, à tout à l'heure !

Prenant gentiment l'astrophysicien par le col pour le faire se lever du canapé, elle l'embrassa avec ferveur puis le laissa quitter son bureau. Une fois parti, Elizabeth remonta les stores des vitres et de la porte de son bureau. Elle le quitta enfin pour rejoindre sa chambre afin de se doucher et de se changer. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre sa douche avec un certain Canadien.

**ooOOoo**

Le Canadien en question était entrain d'attendre impatiemment sa belle dans un coin tranquille et désert du mess. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il fut rejoint par le colonel Sheppard, étonné de voir l'astrophysicien.

**John**_(surpris) _McKay ? Déjà levé?

**Rodney**_(acerbe)_Pourquoi ? Ça vous dérange ?

**John :** Non, non. Je suis surpris, c'est tout.

**Rodney**_(haussant les épaules) _Grumph !

John s'installa alors à la table de McKay, en face de lui, et commença à s'alimenter.

**John**_(d'un air interrogateur) _Vous ne mangez pas ?

**Rodney :** Hein ? Heu…Si, si.

John regarda son ami, inquiet. Elizabeth arriva enfin au mess, un plateau entre les mains. Elle repéra enfin Rodney et vit, déçue, que celui-ci n'était pas seul. Quand l'astrophysicien aperçut Elizabeth, il roula des yeux pour exprimer ses excuses et son impuissance face à l'élément perturbateur, nommé John Sheppard. Elle finit par s'installer à côté de Rodney.

**Elizabeth :** Bonjour, messieurs.

**John**_(souriant) _Bonjour, Elizabeth.

**Rodney :** Bonjour.

**Elizabeth:** Alors, ça va?

**Rodney**_(hésitant en la regardant) _Heu…Si on veut…

**John**_(se moquant) _Vous êtes vraiment la joie de vivre incarnée, McKay. Vraiment…_(revenant à Elizabeth)_ Par contre, Elizabeth, vous semblez en forme. Vous avez de belles couleurs.

**Elizabeth**_(enjouée) _Merci !

Soudain, les yeux du militaire semblèrent fixer quelque chose sur Elizabeth. Elle finit par remarquer son regard inquisiteur.

**Elizabeth :** Quoi ?

**John :** Heu…Vous vous êtes fait mal, hier ?

**Elizabeth :** Hein ?

**John :** Vous avez de nouvelles traces rouges sur le cou.

Se tournant vers la jeune femme, Rodney vit avec effroi les suçons qu'il avait laissés sur sa peau. Il remonta le col de son T-shirt par réflexe, espérant cacher les éventuelles marques laissées par les lèvres d'Elizabeth.

Quant au Dr Weir, ses yeux étaient dilatés par la stupeur et elle ne sut pas quoi répondre dans l'immédiat.

**Elizabeth**_(hésitant) _Ha ? Heu…Vous savez, je me suis endormie dans…sur mon bureau. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais…la tête posée sur…le clavier de mon ordinateur ! C'est peut-être ça…

**John :** Mouais…_(voyant l'expression paniquée de Rodney)_ Ça va, McKay ?

**Rodney**_(se reprenant) _Heu…Oui, oui. _(se comportant enfin comme d'habitude)_Je peux t…vous prendre un croissant, Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth :** Bien sûr.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, indiquant qu'elle avait pris du surplus exprès pour lui, et rapprocha discrètement sa jambe pour la frotter contre celle de son petit ami. Elle aimait être en contact avec lui. Elle vit qu'il avait légèrement sursauté à sa caresse et cela la fit sourire. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude des gestes d'affection. Et Elizabeth comptait bien changer cet état des choses.

Bizarrement, John se sentait comme exclu. Il avait l'impression d'être de trop et ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça. C'était ses amis et ceux-ci l'étaient aussi entre eux, nom d'un chien ! C'était quoi cette sensation, enfin !

**John :** Le briefing est toujours prévu à 10h ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui. Caldwell veut qu'on retourne sur Calderan.

**Rodney**_(inquiet) _Quoi ?

**John**_(l'interrompant) _Et comment va Caldwell ?

**Elizabeth :** Il se remet rapidement, d'après Carson. _(regardant rapidement Rodney)_Il devrait reprendre son poste ce soir.

**John :** Ah…Bien.

**Rodney**_(toujours inquiet)_Pourquoi doit-on retourner sur Calderan ? Je croyais qu'on avait été suffisamment clair…

**Elizabeth :** Je sais. Mais il veut qu'on vérifie le Temple. Nous avons trouvé de nombreux partenaires commerciaux mais en ce qui concerne les sources énergétiques…

**Rodney :** Mouais…On en manque…

**John :** Quel est le topo ?

**Elizabeth :** On doit essayer d'y aller sans se faire remarquer.

**Rodney :** Qui y va ?

**Elizabeth :** Vous, le colonel Sheppard, Ronon, le major Lorne…et moi.

**Rodney :** Quoi ? Non !

**John**_(étonné) _Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth**_(posant une main rassurante sur celle de Rodney) _Disons que j'ai tapé dans l'œil de Naxon. Il nous posera peut-être quelques problèmes.

**John**_(curieux) _Du genre ?

**Elizabeth**_(soupirant) _C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là lors de notre débriefing…Mais je pensais que vous lisiez les rapports, colonel ?

**John**_(embarrassé) _Heu…

Elizabeth soupira, désolée. Elle lui résuma donc le rapport qu'elle avait fait à Caldwell. John se mit à rire lorsqu'elle arriva au moment du mensonge de McKay.

**John**_(riant) _Et il vous a cru ?

**Rodney**_(vexé) _Oui. Ça vous paraît tellement improbable ?

**John**_(moqueur) _Et bien…Oui, un peu.

Elizabeth sentit Rodney se hérisser devant l'opinion que Sheppard se faisait du scientifique. Elle aurait voulu embrasser le Canadien immédiatement pour effacer le sourire moqueur du visage du militaire. Mais, restant raisonnable, elle passa discrètement une main caressante et apaisante sur le dos de Rodney. Il se calma mais semblait toujours contrarié.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant) _On a fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il le croie.

En voyant McKay sourire à cette phrase, la curiosité de John fut piquée à vif.

**John**_(intrigué) _Quoi ?

**Elizabeth**_(le plus sérieusement possible) _Je me suis envoyée Rodney.

Le scientifique recracha son café de sa tasse, s'étouffant à moitié, et ses yeux se dilatèrent de stupeur tandis que la mâchoire de John sembla tomber.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant) _Je plaisante. On s'est juste embrassé.

**John :** Ah…

Rodney prit une bouchée de son croissant pour s'empêcher de rire devant le visage soulagé du colonel. Il se sentit ensuite vexé de voir l'opinion que John avait devant la possibilité d'une liaison entre lui et le leader d'Atlantis. Il lui jeta alors un regard noir mais Elizabeth le calma en posant une main douce sur la sienne.

La conversation devint ensuite anodine, entrecoupée par les habituelles chamailleries de McKay et Sheppard. Le lieutenant-colonel partit le premier pour aller à son entraînement avec Teyla et Ronon. Rodney et Elizabeth profitèrent un peu de ce moment ensemble en se tenant la main mais le mess fut bientôt assailli par les militaires et les civils, prêts à se mettre au travail. Ils quittèrent le réfectoire et s'embrassèrent tendrement dans le couloir désert avant de se séparer pour faire leur travail respectif.

**ooOOoo**

Le retour sur Calderan fut confirmé lors du briefing et la petite équipe partit donc dans l'après-midi sur la planète. Ils réussirent jusque là à se faire discrets même McKay était silencieux et atteignirent enfin le Temple. Alors que le major Lorne, Ronon et Sheppard surveillaient les alentours, McKay et le Dr Weir entraient dans ce qui restait de l'édifice. Avec son détecteur ancien, Rodney cherchait la source du signal énergétique tandis qu'Elizabeth filmait et photographiait toutes les runes anciennes gravées sur les murs.

Rodney était entrain de râler mentalement : alors qu'ils étaient enfin un peu seuls tous les deux, il fallait qu'ils restent professionnels. Elizabeth dut le sentir car elle se rapprocha de lui et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue. Il la regarda et elle l'encouragea à continuer son travail. Quand soudain, ils entendirent un bruit. Ils braquèrent leurs torches dans sa direction et portèrent leurs mains à leurs armes. Une jeune fille apparut et ils la reconnurent aussitôt.

**Elizabeth :** Likia !

**Likia**_(visiblement épuisée) _Dame Elizabeth…Sire Rodney…

Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus et elle s'agenouilla brutalement. Elizabeth se précipita vers elle alors que Rodney, la suivant, sortait sa gourde. Il la donna à sa petite amie qui la porta aux lèvres de la jeune fille. Celle-ci but l'eau par petites gorgées.

**Elizabeth**_(avec un ton doux et rassurant) _Làààà, doucement.

Likia reprit quelques couleurs tandis que Rodney, se mettant à leur niveau, lui tendit une barre énergétique. La jeune fille la prit et la mangea avidement. Une fois plus ou moins rassasiée, Elizabeth décida enfin d'interroger la jeune servante.

**Elizabeth :** Likia, que fais-tu là ?

**Likia :** Je me suis échappée du château…

**Elizabeth :** Depuis combien de temps ?

**Likia :** Juste depuis hier.

**Rodney :** Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

**Likia :** J'ai eu 16 ans, hier…

**Rodney :** Oui... Heu, joyeux anniversaire... Mais...?

**Likia**_(commençant à sangloter) _Je ne voulais pas…Je…

Elizabeth comprit soudain et un éclair de fureur traversa son regard, ce qui étonna Rodney.

**Rodney :** Quoi ?

**Elizabeth**_(à Likia) _Tu devais suivre la Loi de…

**Likia**_(sanglotant toujours) _Primus…Nuites…Oui…

**Rodney**_(furieux) _L'enfoiré ! Cette fois, c'est sûr, je le descends !

**Likia :** S'il vous plaît. Amenez-moi avec vous !

**Elizabeth :** Bien sûr…Mais ta famille ?

**Likia :** Je n'en ai pas. J'ai été la servante du Roi depuis mes 5 ans. La plupart des orphelins deviennent ses serviteurs. _(suppliante)_Je serai une bonne suivante, Dame Elizabeth ou une domestique fidèle, si vous préférez.

**Elizabeth :** Tu n'auras pas besoin de me servir sur Atlantis. Tu y seras libre.

**Likia :** Libre ?

**Rodney :** Ouaip.

**Likia**_(pleurant de joie et serrant Elizabeth dans ses bras) _Oh, merci, Dame Elizabeth, merci ! _(reprenant un air inquiet)_Il faut vite partir. Le Seigneur Naxon a envoyé des soldats à ma recherche.

**Rodney :** C'est râpé pour la discrétion…

**Elizabeth :** En effet…Tu as trouvé ta source d'énergie ?

**Rodney :** Non, désolé. On dirait qu'elle est partout autour de nous. Il n'y a pas de point précis. _(se frappant le front)_Mais oui ! Likia, de quand date la dernière attaque wraith sur votre planète ?

**Likia :** Heu... Ça fait environ 1000 ans…

**Elizabeth :** Et bien quoi ?

**Rodney :** Il y a un bouclier autour de cette planète. Mais la source d'énergie pour l'alimenter ne vient pas d'ici mais sans doute des différentes lunes en orbite autour de Calderan…enfin, je crois.

**Elizabeth :** Donc il nous faut un Jumper.

**Rodney :** Oui. Comme ça, on pourra y aller quand on veut. _(voyant le regard soupçonneux d'Elizabeth)_Je ne vais pas leur prendre leur E2PZ (4) ! Mais s'il y en a plusieurs et que le bouclier peut fonctionner avec un en moins, nous pourrions tenter notre chance.

**Elizabeth :** On verra…

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas de toutes parts.

**Likia**_(effrayée)_Ce sont les gardes !

**Rodney :** Il vaudrait mieux filer.

**Elizabeth**_(aidant Likia à se lever)_Oh oui ! _(à sa radio)_ Colonel, nous avons des ennuis !

**John**_(voix off)_ Ah! Ok, on vous attend et on file! _(soudain, avec un ton autoritaire)_Hé ! Qui va là !

**Rodney :** Je crains que la situation empire.

**Elizabeth :** Allons les aider quand même !

Ils aidèrent Likia à marcher et sortirent du Temple. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la position de John et stoppèrent net. Ronon et les deux militaires étaient à genoux dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête, et mis en joue par une vingtaine de soldats armés tandis que Naxon les regardait d'un air supérieur du haut de son cheval. Il remarqua alors les trois nouveaux arrivants.

**Naxon :** Elizabeth, Dr McKay, quelle bonne surprise ! _(fixant Likia)_ Quant à toi, tu reviens au château et tu vas accomplir ton devoir !

**Elizabeth :** Non !

**Naxon**_(menaçant) _Non ?

**Elizabeth :** Elle vient avec nous. Vous ne lui imposerez pas votre loi barbare !

**Naxon :** Ce sont nos lois, Elizabeth, et vous n'avez rien à y redire. A moins que…

**Elizabeth**_(défiante) _A moins que quoi ?

**Naxon**_(souriant machiavéliquement) _Vous preniez sa place…Vous contre elle.

**Rodney**_(furieux) _Pas question !

**John :** Vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser faire ?

**Naxon :** Avez-vous vraiment le choix_(lui montrant la situation de la main) _? Alors, Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth**_(regardant Likia) _Je …

Elizabeth hésitait. Elle ne voulait pas laisser cette jeune fille se faire violenter et brutaliser par cet homme cruel. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se sacrifier de peur de perdre Rodney. Mais Likia ne méritait pas ça. Il valait mieux qu'une femme plus expérimentée y aille à sa place. Ainsi, l'esprit et le corps de cette jeune fille seraient sauvés. Elizabeth avait pris sa décision et lança un regard d'excuse à Rodney. Mais…

**Rodney :** Dis-moi, Naxon_(celui-ci tiqua lorsque Rodney lui adressa la parole de manière si familière)_, est-ce que vous acceptez les duels ?

**Elizabeth**_(inquiète) _Rodney ?

Comme cette société semblait fonctionner comme celles du Moyen-Age, McKay espérait que le concept du duel était utilise sur Calderan.

**Naxon**_(intrigué) _Heu…Oui.

**Rodney**_(déterminé) _Bien. Alors, je te défie !

**ooOOoo**

Sur Atlantis, le colonel Caldwell était inquiet. Ça faisait bien une demi-heure que l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard aurait dû revenir. Il fit appeler le jeune sergent Stackhouse.

**Caldwell :** Préparez une équipe et embarquez dans un Jumper. Vous allez sur Calderan trouver l'équipe du colonel Sheppard.

**Stackhouse :** Bien, monsieur.

**Caldwell :** Et ramenez-les moi tous vivants.

**Stackhouse :** Oui, monsieur.

Le jeune homme partit alors que Caldwell fixait intensément la Porte. Que se passait-il encore ?

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth eut du mal à assimiler les paroles de Rodney et vit alors son visage déterminé.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney, non !

John regardait son ami, inquiet. Ça y est, McKay avait perdu la boule ! Il observa plus attentivement le scientifique Canadien et remarqua son regard. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu chez McKay : un regard résolu mélangé à de la rage et de la fureur. Mais il préféra intervenir.

**John :** Non. Je vous défie à sa place !

**Naxon :** Désolé, mais j'accepte son défi. Vous, vous n'avez pas d'intérêt pour moi. Mais lui…

Il sourit. Le Dr McKay mort, il ferait exécuter les trois autres et aurait enfin ce qu'il voulait : Elizabeth. Et la jeune Likia aussi. L'Atlante aurait dû accepter le marché qu'il leur avait proposé.

**Naxon :** Apportez deux épées.

Les gardes déplacèrent John, Ronon et Lorne pour les mettre dans le cercle formé par les Calderaniens et entourant le lieu du duel. Likia restait accrochée à Elizabeth tandis que celle-ci s'approcha de Rodney, les larmes aux yeux.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça…

**Rodney :** Je dois le faire. _(lui caressant tendrement la joue)_Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher.

**Elizabeth**_(protestant) _Rod…

Il l'interrompit avec un baiser passionné, faisant glisser sa main de sa joue à sa nuque, approfondissant sa prise sur ses lèvres, comme pour prendre toute sa force et tout son amour en lui. Heureusement pour eux, leurs trois équipiers ne les virent pas car la vue leur était cachée par les gardes. Rodney s'écarta enfin d'elle, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens et lui souriant d'un air rassurant avant de s'avancer dans le cercle.

Tandis que Naxon descendait de son cheval, John et Ronon réussirent à s'avancer pour voir leur ami se délester de son gilet noir et de sa veste. Un garde se rapprocha des deux duellistes avec une épée dans chaque main et les leur tendit. Naxon avait retiré son manteau et sourit d'un air victorieux.

**Naxon :** Dites adieu à Elizabeth et à vos amis, McKay.

**Rodney :** Et fais un petit coucou au diable de ma part, Naxon.

Un des gardes lança le départ du duel. Naxon attaqua le premier. Son épée fendit l'air en direction de Rodney et celui-ci mit son épée à l'horizontal pour parer le coup. Mais Naxon avait mis une telle force dans son coup que le Canadien dut placer sa main gauche vers le bout de sa lame pour retenir l'épée de son adversaire. Sa main se mit lentement à saigner et McKay réussit à repousser la lame de Naxon, toujours souriant. L'astrophysicien essayait de se rappeler toutes les positions et manœuvres de combat utilisées par Ronon et Teyla. Il se souvint d'une et la mit en application. Il fonça sur Naxon, qui l'attendait de pied ferme, puis soudain, il planta son épée dans la terre, se baissa et balaya le sol avec sa jambe, faisant tomber lourdement le Calderanien. Celui-ci se releva rapidement, furieux, et se mit à frapper l'épée du Canadien. Les deux épées en contact, les deux adversaires étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**Naxon**_(avec un sourire graveleux) _Je vois que vous savez faire autre chose que de la faire jouir…

**Rodney**_(le défiant) _Chose que tu n'arriveras jamais à faire !

Les deux hommes se repoussèrent et commencèrent à se tourner autour. John, lui, n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il arrêta d'y penser quand il vit les deux hommes reprendre leurs assauts. Naxon toucha Rodney, lui entaillant profondément le bras, faisant jaillir le sang sous la force du coup. McKay grogna de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Elizabeth avait les larmes qui coulaient en voyant le combat, serrant Likia contre elle, plus pour se retenir que pour soutenir la jeune fille. Likia savait ce que ressentait la jeune femme, car Naxon l'avait obligé à voir les deux amants en action, lui expliquant que c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Elle avait vu à quel point les deux Atlantes s'aimaient mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de même avec le Roi : elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle refusait de subir cette loi. Les rôles étaient donc inversés : c'était Likia qui rassurait Elizabeth et qui tentait de lui apporter de l'espoir.

Naxon toucha à nouveau Rodney et Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de crier.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney ! Non !

**Naxon:** Regarde ta compagne. Elle est beaucoup plus réaliste que toi…Mais sache qu'une fois mort, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle…

Rodney était épuisé, pas encore habitué à un exercice physique trop intense, mais en entendant Naxon, il reprit ses esprits et sentit une nouvelle force grandir en lui et sa fureur reflamba, plus forte qu'auparavant. Il se rappela alors d'une manœuvre de Ronon et l'exécuta. Il feinta un coup d'épée vers le haut du corps de Naxon mais entailla profondément sa cuisse puis, avançant et se retournant rapidement, il lui taillada le dos. Naxon cria de douleur et posa un genou au sol. Puis Rodney le poussa violemment avec son pied et mit le Calderanien sur le dos, lui mettant sa lame sous la gorge.

**Rodney**_(souriant, menaçant) _Et maintenant ?

**Naxon**_(tremblant de fureur) _Vous m'avez vaincu…J'abandonne…

**Rodney :** Excellente suggestion.

L'astrophysicien balança alors son épée et tourna le dos à Naxon pour récupérer ses affaires. Mais celui-ci furieux, se redressa, sortit un poignard de son fourreau, prêt à le lancer sur son adversaire…

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !

McKay se retourna mais un coup de feu retentit. Naxon s'abattit alors, face contre terre.

**Elizabeth**_(voyant qui avait tiré) _Likia !

La jeune fille tenait en effet le pistolet d'Elizabeth. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et lâcha l'arme. Elizabeth la ramassa rapidement et la rangea dans son étui. Puis elle rassura hâtivement la jeune adolescente.

**Elizabeth**_(d'une voix réconfortante) _Shhh, tout va bien maintenant…

Elle voyait Rodney s'avancer vers elles. Il marchait lentement et soudain, il posa un genou à terre, visiblement épuisé.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !

Faisant asseoir délicatement Likia, qui semblait inquiète pour le scientifique, Elizabeth se précipita vers lui, s'agenouilla et le serra dans ses bras. Elle sanglota doucement contre son épaule.

**Elizabeth**_(d'une petite voix) _Rodney…Oh, Rodney ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

Rodney répondit à son étreinte et la serra contre lui.

**Rodney :** Tout va bien, Liz. Je suis là.

Mais leurs ennuis n'étaient pas encore terminés. Les gardes de Naxon menaçaient toujours nos amis mais semblaient hésiter devant la décision à prendre. Leur commandant, Faly, prit alors la parole.

**Faly :** Abattez-les !

Les soldats visèrent chacun des Atlantes quand le Jumper 3 apparut, prêt à faire feu.

**Stackhouse**_(voix off)_ Colonel Sheppard! Préparez-vous à monter dans le Jumper! On vous couvre !

**John :** Excellent timing !

Les soldats, effrayés, se désorganisèrent et commencèrent à filer de tous les côtés. Elizabeth et Likia aidèrent Rodney à se lever tandis que John récupérait toutes leurs affaires avec Ronon. Le Jumper était entrain de se poser quand soudain Naxon bougea et saisit la jambe de McKay, le faisant chuter.

**Naxon**_(les yeux révulsés par la fureur) _Nous n'en avons pas encore fini !

Likia avait donc mal visé : elle avait touché le Calderanien au ventre. Il saignait abondamment mais était toujours vif grâce à sa colère et sa jalousie. Il se jeta sur Rodney et lui enfonça violemment son poing dans les côtes.

**Elizabeth**_(près des deux hommes)_Rodney !

**John**_(voyant la scène de loin, beaucoup trop loin, se précipitant vers le lieu du combat) _Et merde ! McKay !

Rodney était plié en deux de douleur. Naxon se leva et lui assena un coup de pieds dans les côtes. Le croyant hors d'état de nuire, il se rapprocha dangereusement d'Elizabeth et de Likia, qui s'était évanouie. Il saisit brutalement le bras de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Avec un regard empli de folie, il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand…

John courait à en perdre haleine. Pourquoi Stackhouse s'était-il posé si loin ? Pestant contre sa lenteur, il voyait la scène de loin, de trop loin : Elizabeth était malheureusement trop proche de Naxon. Le militaire vit alors quelqu'un agripper le seigneur de Calderan.

Rodney passa rapidement son bras autour du cou de Naxon, serrant de toutes ses forces. Le Calderanien réagit immédiatement et lui donna un violent coup de coude dans le plexus. McKay lâcha prise, crachant un peu de sang. Mais le Canadien ne s'avouait pas vaincu et resta debout, épuisé et meurtri, essuyant le sang de sa bouche.

Naxon ne quittait pas Elizabeth des yeux, qui reculait, la peur au ventre. Elle craignait certes pour sa vie mais elle avait aussi affreusement peur pour Rodney.

John, courant toujours, n'avait jamais vu l'astrophysicien comme ça, sauf peut-être quand Ford l'avait forcé à prendre des enzymes wraith (5). Il semblait posséder la même force qu'à ce moment mais avec une expression de détermination sans faille.

Naxon attrapa enfin Elizabeth, lui saisit violemment les poignets et approcha son visage du sien.

**Naxon**_(avec un sourire dément) _J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux !

Il la poussa brutalement au sol, la maintenant durement avec son pied et il commença à déboucler sa ceinture.

John jura. Ces maudits gardes étaient partis avec leurs armes et tout ce qu'il avait, c'était son couteau de combat. Il accéléra encore son allure.

Naxon mettait tout son poids sur Elizabeth et commençait à tirer sur l'élastique de son pantalon. La jeune femme se débattait, ne facilitant pas la tâche au Calderanien. Le sang coulait toujours de sa blessure et gouttait sur les vêtements d'Elizabeth, déjà tachés par le sang de Rodney. Naxon se mit à sourire, satisfait, quand soudain son sourire s'effaça. Il se releva rapidement, grognant de douleur. Elizabeth regarda qui avait attiré l'attention du Calderanien…Rodney ! Celui-ci tenait son couteau ensanglanté de la main droite et se préparait à l'attaque de son adversaire. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Dans un hurlement de rage, Naxon se jeta sur Rodney. Avec une rapidité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, le Canadien évita l'homme enragé et lui planta son poignard entre les côtes, enfonçant la lame jusqu'à la garde. Naxon, les yeux révulsés, s'écroula alors à ses pieds, mort. McKay respirait bruyamment et presque difficilement, sans doute à cause de tous les coups qu'il avait reçus dans l'abdomen.

John arriva enfin et vit McKay retirer son couteau du corps du Calderanien, sans sourciller.

**John**_(inquiet et posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami) _Rodney ? Ça va ?

**Rodney**_(d'un ton neutre inquiétant) _Oui…Oui. _(secouant la tête, il se reprit)_Elizabeth !

Se tenant le flanc, il se précipita vers la jeune femme et s'accroupit immédiatement à ses côtés.

**Rodney**_(inquiet) _Elizabeth !

Elle se redressa pour se serrer contre lui, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

**Elizabeth**_(en larmes) _Rodney ! _(hoquetant)_J'ai…J'ai eu si…si peur…

**Rodney**_(la réconfortant en lui caressant les cheveux tout en la serrant contre lui)_Tout va bien, Liz. Je suis là, maintenant. Naxon est mort. Il ne te touchera plus.

**Elizabeth**_(sanglotant toujours) _Non…Tu ne comprends pas…J'ai eu peur pour toi !

**Rodney**_(surpris) _Pour moi ? Je suis un grand garçon pourtant !

**Elizabeth**_(se calmant et riant, faussement outrée)_Rodney !

John observa la scène qui s'affichait sous ses yeux : Elizabeth et Rodney entrain de s'enlacer. Il décida qu'il éclaircirait ce mystère plus tard et se rapprocha doucement d'eux.

**John :** Il faut y aller.

**Elizabeth**_(se séparant rapidement de Rodney)_ Où est Likia ?

**John :** Je m'en occupe…Aidez McKay à marcher. Il est dans un sale état.

Alors qu'Elizabeth aidait Rodney à se déplacer, John trouva Likia, toujours évanouie, étendue dans l'herbe et la prit dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le Jumper où le reste de l'équipe les attendait. Une fois entrés dans le vaisseau et McKay et Likia confortablement installés, John tapa contre la paroi du Jumper.

**John :** Allez, sergent, on y va !

**Stackhouse :** Bien, monsieur.

Le Jumper prit alors son envol et fonça droit vers la Porte des Etoiles.

**ooOOoo**

Le colonel Caldwell fut soulagé de voir revenir le Jumper 3, qui semblait plus rempli qu'à son départ. Il descendit dans l'aire de débarquement pour avoir un semblant d'explication mais le Dr Weir sortit et activa sa radio.

**Elizabeth :** Equipe médicale à la Porte ! Vite !

Caldwell se demanda qui avait bien pu être blessé quand il vit le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard sortir avec le Dr McKay, dans un sale état. Le militaire soutenait le scientifique et le fit asseoir rapidement. Puis ce fut Ronon qui débarqua avec une jeune fille évanouie dans les bras. Mais les yeux de Caldwell se fixèrent soudain sur le sang présent surla veste et le T-shirt d'Elizabeth. Il s'approcha d'elle.

**Caldwell**_(inquiet)_Vous êtes blessée ?

**Elizabeth :** Non.

**Caldwell :** Mais…Et ce sang?

**Elizabeth**_(la mine sombre mais tentant de reprendre un visage neutre et professionnel)_C'est celui de Rodney…_(avec un ton dégoûté)_et de Naxon.

**Caldwell :** Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ?

Ayant vu Elizabeth fortement secouée quelques instants plus tôt, John préféra expliquer la situation au colonel. Il commença son récit et vit le visage de Caldwell exprimer diverses émotions : dégoût, surprise, consternation, étonnement. Le nouveau leader militaire finit par s'en vouloir d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils retournent sur Calderan.

Entre temps, Carson et son équipe étaient arrivés, avaient déposé un McKay râleur et réticent sur un brancard et la jeune Likia sur un autre. Ils les entraînèrent tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Avant de se séparer, Rodney et Elizabeth se tenaient la main puis ce contact fut rompu lorsqu'on le mena à la section médicale. Elizabeth soupira.

**John :** Changez-vous et rejoignez-les pour voir comment ils vont.

**Elizabeth :** Excellente idée.

Il vit la jeune femme sortir puis, enfin, ses interrogations incessantes lui revinrent à l'esprit : il décida d'observer pour comprendre et peut-être avoir des réponses sur ce qui se passait entre l'astrophysicien et la diplomate.

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth arriva à l'infirmerie, après s'être rapidement changée, au moment où le Dr Beckett examinait McKay.

**Elizabeth**_(avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix)_Alors ? Comment va-t'il ?

**Carson**_(examinant attentivement les coupures profondes sur le bras de Rodney) _Une seconde…

**Rodney**_(ronchonnant) _Aïeuh ! Carson ! Vous êtes une vraie brute ! Faites attention enfin !

**Carson :** Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi stupide pour provoquer en duel un guerrier accompli, vous n'auriez rien !

**Rodney**_(râlant) _Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il… ! Imaginez la suite !

Elizabeth sourit, soulagée. Si Rodney avait suffisamment de force pour tancer vertement, comme à son habitude, le médecin écossais, c'est que tout allait bien.

**Carson**_(soupirant) _Regardez-moi ça ! Un peu plus et il vous coupait le bras ! Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il vous a pris…Ce n'est vraiment pas vos habitudes de jouer les héros…enfin, aussi volontairement, d'après les dires du colonel Sheppard…

**Rodney**_(jetant des éclairs avec ses yeux) _C'est moi que ça regarde !

**Carson :** Certes…mais je dois vous recoudre…

**Rodney**_(l'expression de son visage passant de la colère à la crainte) _Oh, non…Pas les aiguilles…

**Carson**_(plaisantant à demi) _Vous préféreriez que je vous ampute ?

**Rodney**_(grommelant) _Très drôle…

**Elizabeth**_(avec un ton de plaisanterie) _Vous voulez que je vous tienne la main ?

**Rodney**_(ravi puis recomposant son visage dans un air suppliant) _Heu…Oui, s'il vous plaît.

**Carson**_(levant les yeux au ciel) _Un vrai gosse…

Elizabeth enlaça alors ses doigts à ceux de Rodney, tentant de transmettre à travers ce contact tout son amour et toute la peur qu'elle avait eue pendant les combats. Le Canadien aurait voulu embrasser sa main pour la rassurer, mais avec l'Ecossais dans les parages, il se contenta de serrer plus étroitement la main de la diplomate dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent tendrement. Carson ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à soigner l'astrophysicien et profitant du fait que celui-ci était…étonnamment calme ? Carson regarda en direction de McKay qui l'observait, impatient.

**Rodney :** Vous prenez votre temps ou quoi ? Terminez-moi ça que je puisse partir !

**Carson :** Il faudra que j'examine vos côtes après !

**Rodney**_(ronchon) _Grmmbl…

Après avoir recousu et bandé le bras et la main gauche du scientifique, Carson préféra découper le T-shirt taché de sang pour examiner l'abdomen de McKay. Elizabeth avait lâché la main de son petit ami, pour éviter d'éveiller des soupçons chez le médecin, et observa Carson continuer l'examen sur le Canadien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et de tristesse devant l'état du torse de Rodney : il était couvert de bleus ! Résultats des coups donnés par Naxon…Elizabeth n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans les bras de Rodney afin de le sentir bien vivant, contre elle. Mais elle se devait de rester calme et passive, gardant son rôle de leader d'Atlantis impassible.

Carson tâta doucement l'abdomen de McKay. Celui-ci grimaça lorsque l'Ecossais toucha son plus gros hématome.

**Rodney**_(grognon) _Hey ! Doucement, tyran!

**Carson**_(soupirant) _Bien. Je crains que vous n'ayez une ou deux côtes fêlées.

**Elizabeth :** Pas d'hémorragie interne ?

**Carson**_(souriant) _Non. Notre Rodney est plus costaud qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

**Rodney**_(boudant) _Grmmbl…

**Carson :** Vous reviendrez demain pour votre bras. Et pour vos côtes, évitez tous gestes brusques ou activités trop intenses.

**Rodney**_(moqueur) _Oui, docteur.

Elizabeth se mit à rire, soulagé de voir Rodney et Carson se lancer dans leurs habituelles joutes verbales. Elle se rappela de la jeune Calderanienne.

**Elizabeth :** Et Likia ?

**Carson :** La jeune fille ? _(Elizabeth opina de la tête)_Elle va bien. Elle est juste affamée et quelque peu déshydratée. Elle vous a d'ailleurs réclamée.

**Elizabeth :** Je vais aller la voir.

**Rodney :** Carson, je peux avoir une chemise, s'il vous plaît ?

**Carson :** Ah, oui…Heu…

**Elizabeth :** Tenez. J'en ai pris une dans sa chambre.

**Rodney :** Merci, Li…Elizabeth.

Alors que Rodney enfilait délicatement son T-shirt zippé, Elizabeth se dirigea vers le box de Likia. La jeune fille était assise dans son lit et mangeait tranquillement le plat que lui avait apporté une infirmière. Son visage s'illumina en voyant la diplomate.

**Likia :** Dame Elizabeth !

**Elizabeth:** Bonjour, Likia. Ça va?

**Likia:** Oh oui, ma Dame.

**Elizabeth :** Appelle-moi juste Elizabeth.

**Likia :** D'accord…Et votre compagnon, Sire Rodney ?

**Elizabeth :** Il va bien, Likia.

**Likia :** Et Calderan… ?

**Elizabeth :** Je ne sais pas ce qui va s'y passer. Comme votre roi est mort, j'ignore qui va monter sur le trône…

**Likia :** En principe, ça devrait être sa sœur, Neera.

**Elizabeth :** C'est une bonne chose ?

**Likia :** Oh oui ! Elle est douce et juste. Elle a essayé de convaincre son frère de ne pas instaurer la Loi de Primus Nuites mais il l'a enfermée pendant deux ans dans ses geôles. Ensuite, elle a vécu dans une aile éloignée du château. Elle a réussi à sauver quelques femmes des griffes de Naxon sans qu'il le sache. Je suis si heureuse qu'elle devienne Reine.

**Elizabeth :** Voudrais-tu retourner sur Calderan ?

**Likia :** Non. Personne ne m'attend là-bas et je me suis jurée de vous servir.

**Elizabeth :** Voyons, Likia, je t'ai dit que tu étais libre.

**Likia :** Je veux rester ici.

**Elizabeth :** D'accord. _(regardant sa montre)_Bon, je vais te laisser, il est tard. Dors-bien, Likia.

**Likia :** Merci…Elizabeth.

La jeune fille s'étendit sur le lit et Elizabeth la borda. Elle sortit du box et vit que Rodney était parti. Déçue, elle quitta elle aussi l'infirmerie.

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth arrivait devant ses quartiers quand elle nota que quelqu'un semblait l'attendre devant sa porte. Elle reconnut alors son visiteur à sa silhouette.

**Elizabeth**_(ravie)_Rodney !

**Rodney**_(souriant)_ Eliz…

Il fut interrompu par un baiser. En effet, la jeune femme s'était jetée sur lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Elle lui transmettait toute sa passion et tout son amour à travers ce baiser. Il gémit légèrement de douleur contre ses lèvres. Elizabeth s'écarta alors immédiatement, le regardant, inquiète.

**Rodney**_(souriant gentiment) _Attention…Mes côtes…_(regardant autour de lui)_ Et puis ce n'est pas très prudent de m'embrasser ici.

**Elizabeth :** Je m'en fous, Rodney ! J'ai eu bien trop peur de te perdre !

**Rodney**_(souriant et rassurant, lui caressant la joue tendrement) _Mais je suis là, maintenant.

Il la serra alors tendrement contre lui, tout en faisant attention à ses côtes et surveillant les alentours, afin que personne ne les surprenne.

Elizabeth glissa sa main sur la nuque de Rodney et lui fit baisser la tête pour l'embrasser. De son autre main, elle actionna l'interrupteur de sa porte, qui s'ouvrit, et entraîna l'astrophysicien dans ses quartiers, ses lèvres toujours contre les siennes. Elle s'écarta de lui afin de reprendre son souffle, tout comme le scientifique, et verrouilla sa porte pour empêcher toute intrusion l'incident « Teyla » lui avait fait la leçon. Elle lui prit la main et l'amena vers son lit. Elle finit par se planter devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Elle adorait ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient si expressifs. Il arrivait à faire passer tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire à travers son regard. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue puis l'embrassa doucement.

Rodney avait répondu à chacun de ses baisers et celui-ci ne fit pas exception. Il adorait les lèvres d'Elizabeth : leur douceur, leur goût, l'effet qu'elles avaient sur lui. Ils séparèrent enfin leurs lèvres et Rodney vit Elizabeth lui sourire amoureusement. Elle commença alors à dézipper le col de son T-shirt. Rodney s'apprêtait à le retirer ensuite mais Elizabeth l'arrêta.

**Elizabeth :** Laisse-toi faire, Rodney.

L'astrophysicien obéit et la laissa le déshabiller. Elle embrassait chaque partie de son corps qu'elle découvrait puis elle le fit coucher sur le lit. Elle se déshabilla à son tour et le rejoignit. En observant le corps de son amant, elle eut un regard triste en voyant les meurtrissures ornant son torse. Rodney tendit sa main vers Elizabeth et lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis essuya une larme avec son pouce.

**Rodney**_(tendrement) _Ne pleure pas, Liz. Tout va bien. Je vais bien.

**Elizabeth**_(sanglotant puis se penchant pour l'embrasser)_Rodney !

Le Canadien se redressa pour l'embrasser avidement, entourant la jeune femme de ses bras et caressant son dos. Toutes les émotions qu'avaient ressenties Elizabeth furent libérées dans ce baiser. Celui-ci devint de plus en plus passionné et dévorant et les deux amoureux finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Elizabeth fit recoucher Rodney et elle commença à caresser et à embrasser son corps. Elle lui fit une série de baisers légers sur l'énorme ecchymose présente au niveau de ses côtes, comme si cela pouvait accélérer sa guérison. Rodney frissonna au contact des lèvres de la diplomate sur son corps et mêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle cessa ses caresses et se coucha à ses côtés, sur le ventre. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit tendrement avec un air coquin.

**Elizabeth :** Viens, Rodney…

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés mais semblait hésiter. Elizabeth se mit à lui caresser la cuisse tout en l'attirant vers elle.

**Elizabeth :** Vas-y, Rodney…S'il te plait…

Répondant à la demande de la jeune femme, il se plaça entre ses jambes légèrement écartées et souleva doucement ses hanches vers lui. Enfin, il la pénétra lentement, la faisant gémir. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, en poussant des soupirs rauques. Mais dans cette position, il ne se sentait pas vraiment lié à elle. Gardant une main sur sa hanche, il plaça l'autre sur son ventre pour la coller à lui afin de sentir son dos contre son torse.

**Elizabeth**_(gémissant) _Ro…Rodney…Tes…aah…côtes.

**Rodney**_(d'une voix rauque) _J'y…survivrai…

Il accentua son mouvement de va et vient, faisant pousser de petits cris aigus à Elizabeth, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse de son amant pour la caresser mais aussi pour le sentir plus profondément en elle. Cette manœuvre lui fit pousser un cri plus puissant et elle se cambra.

Rodney augmenta ensuite la vitesse et la puissance de ses coups de reins, la faisant hurler de plaisir.

**Elizabeth**_(hurlant) _Rodney !…Oh, Rodney!

**Rodney**_(criant d'une voix gutturale) _Liz…Tu…Oh, je t'aime, Liiiz !

Elizabeth commençait à se demander comment elle allait survivre à l'orgasme. Quand il se fit sentir, elle agrippa les draps et sentit Rodney se faire plus pressant. Ils finirent par jouir tous les deux, hurlant le nom de l'autre.

**Elizabeth**_(tremblant) _Rod-neyyyyyyy !

**Rodney**_(convulsant sous la force de l'orgasme) _Elizabeeeeeth !

Il lâcha alors Elizabeth, qu'il avait serrée plus étroitement contre lui lors de la jouissance, se retira d'elle et s'abattit à ses côtés, tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Elizabeth se remit sur le dos et Rodney vit qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. Il l'embrassa puis lui sourit, cherchant toujours à reprendre son souffle.

Parmi des pensées sensuelles et amoureuses, Elizabeth se posait deux questions. La première : comment arrivait-il à la faire crier comme ça à chaque fois ? Elle avait le même effet sur lui mais aucun de ses anciens amants n'avaient réussi cet exploit à chacune de leurs étreintes, contrairement à Rodney. Quant à sa deuxième question…Quelle était la probabilité de trouver un homme qui avait un orgasme à peu près au même moment qu'elle ? Elle connaissait des hommes qui jouissaient avant parfois largement elle et qui ne pouvaient plus la satisfaire ou d'autres qui étaient un tantinet trop longuet et avec qui elle finissait par s'endormir, lassée. Mais avec Rodney, c'était différent…Etait-elle donc si amoureuse de lui que ça ? Est-ce la même chose de son côté ? Elle aimait le croire…

Elle vit que Rodney avait repris une respiration régulière et elle commença à caresser doucement son torse. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il se mit soudain sur elle, lui écartant gentiment les jambes en caressant un point stratégique qui la fit gémir. Elle pouvait sentir son excitation contre elle mais elle était inquiète.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney…Il faut te ménager…

**Rodney :** Tout va bien, chaton.

Elizabeth leva un sourcil et sourit à ce petit nom. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant Rodney devenir rouge d'embarras.

**Elizabeth : **Chaton ?

**Rodney**_(gêné)_Désolé, ça m'a échappé.

**Elizabeth :** C'est mignon…

**Rodney**_(toujours embarrassé)_Heu…Merci.

Malgré cette interruption, il continua ses manœuvres. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Elizabeth et entra en elle avec une tendre force. Elizabeth cria de plaisir et s'arc-bouta contre Rodney. Il embrassa toutes les parties de son visage puis prit avidement ses lèvres caressant la langue de la jeune femme avec la sienne. Il sentit le corps chaud d'Elizabeth vibrer de désir sous lui et remarqua que lui aussi tremblait. Il commença alors à bouger en elle, voyant des gouttes de sueur glisser le long du corps d'Elizabeth. A chaque mouvement de hanches, ils se serraient les mains plus étroitement et gémissaient de plus en plus fort. Rodney accéléra l'allure et Elizabeth bougea aussi sous lui, ce qui accentua leur plaisir. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble et hurlèrent le nom de l'autre. Rodney s'écroula aux côtés d'Elizabeth, satisfait mais épuisé. Elizabeth l'attira contre elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule tandis que le Canadien posa son bras sur sa taille. Ils finirent par sombrer dans un profond sommeil, heureux.

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain, à 6h00, Rodney se réveilla sous l'impulsion du réveil d'Elizabeth. Il l'arrêta rapidement d'une main, voulant laisser la jeune femme dormir tout son saoul. Il resta quelques instants dans ses bras, très réticent à l'idée de la quitter. Il se redressa, prêt à se lever, et regarda amoureusement le visage endormi de sa belle diplomate. Il se sentait comme le plus chanceux des hommes. Il caressa d'une main légère la joue de la jeune femme. Elizabeth se réveilla alors et rencontra les beaux yeux bleus de son merveilleux amant ou plutôt son compagnon. Elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue avec amour.

**Rodney**_(contrit) _Désolé…Je t'ai réveillée…

**Elizabeth :** Ce n'est pas grave. Ça me permet de te voir avant que tu ne partes.

**Rodney :** J'aimerais rester avec toi, mais…

**Elizabeth :** Je sais…Les autres. Je ne sais pas encore si notre liaison causerait du remous. Il faut que je sonde discrètement les membres de l'expédition à ce sujet.

**Rodney :** Je t'aime, tu sais. Je serai donc patient…bien que la situation soit dure.

**Elizabeth :** A qui le dis-tu ? Ne pas pouvoir exprimer librement ses sentiments à l'homme que l'on aime, c'est…frustrant…

**Rodney**_(embrassant sa joue) _Mais je suis heureux que l'on se soit enfin trouvé.

**Elizabeth**_(riant)_Le départ a été étrange mais, pour le moment, la suite se déroule bien.

**Rodney :** Malgré quelques obstacles.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant) _En effet…

**Rodney**_(regardant l'heure sur le réveil) _Il va falloir que je file dans mes quartiers pour me changer.

Après lui avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la bouche, Rodney se leva et ramassa ses vêtements assemblés en tas. Se plier lui faisait mal mais il ne faisait que grimacer. Saletés de côtes fêlées ! Il commença à se rhabiller.

Elizabeth observa son petit ami. Elle connaissait son corps par cœur mais ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Se sentant observer, Rodney leva la tête pour voir le visage de sa diplomate souriant amoureusement et le regarder avec envie. Il finit d'enfiler son T-shirt, avec quelques difficultés dues à ses côtes, puis revint vers le lit. Il se pencha vers Elizabeth pour l'embrasser, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Il se sépara d'elle à contrecœur et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Rodney :** On se retrouve au mess ?

**Elizabeth**_(enthousiaste) _Oh oui !

Il sortit enfin, regardant derrière lui pour garder en mémoire chaque moment passé avec la diplomate américaine. Il tourna ensuite la tête et se cogna à quelqu'un. Rodney regarda qui c'était : John Sheppard !

**John**_(d'un ton mi-interrogatif, mi de constatation)_Rodney… ?

**Rodney**_(bafouillant) _Colonel…Heu…Attendez…Je…

**John**_(souriant, légèrement moqueur) _Dites-moi, McKay, je croyais que vous aimiez les blondes ?

**Rodney**_(soulagé par l'expression compréhensive et entendue de John) _Peut-être. Mais je suis amoureux de cette magnifique brune. Et elle, de moi.

John lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

**John :** Racontez-moi ça.

FIN 

(1) Voir épisode « Duet »

(2) Voir épisode « En Pleine Tempête » partie 2

(3) Voir « Critical Mass »

(4) Voir « La Fin de l'Innocence »

(5) Voir « The Lost Boys » et « The Hive »

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est ma première NC-17, donc désolée pour les maladresses... ;)


End file.
